


The Sands of Time

by ladyamesindy



Series: Lysette Cousland [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fergus Cousland has beaten the odds and survived Ostagar and the Blight. But what happens when he return to find his home destroyed, his sister missing & other strange goings ons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally written and published in 2010.
> 
> Any references to the background of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland refer to another published work that tells their story, "We Do What Must Be Done."

In front of him, Fergus could see the city of Denerim growing ever larger as his steps brought him closer. But the once glorious city surely now faced its destruction, he thought as he made his way along the Imperial Highway. All around him was evidence of the Blight. He shuddered at the memories that returned:

...  _his men around him screaming, some with fear and some with anger, as they fought against demons from a hell beyond imagination, creatures that were appearing out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time ..._

_... sights and smells of rotted, corrupted, tainted flesh surrounded by bone-chilling cold, a mist that would not burn off and the hanging, cloying thickness of the wet and murky air filled with the odors of rotting vegetation, all of which combined to create a disgusting perfume he would never forget ..._

_... the wet and grasping ground sucking at the soles of booted feet, the quicksand that had swallowing a man whole, dragging him down until only frantically grasping fingers were left tickling the fetid air ..._

His thoughts were shifted back to the present as he stumbled over a piece of debris on the road in front of him that he had not seen. Running a hand over his face, scrubbing the sleepiness and horror from it, feeling the rough whiskers that had grown in as he focused on making his way to the capital of Ferelden, Fergus Cousland continued to place one foot in front of the other, determined to make it. He was a Cousland, and Couslands always did their duty. His duty right now was to make it to Denerim, to join the fight with his king.

The Chasind had brought him news of a new king, a young king. The bastard son of King Maric, they had told him. And a Grey Warden. After months of recuperation and healing, Fergus made his thanks, accepted their offers of food and his restored armor and weaponry. His eyes had been caught by the symbol on his shield, two white laurel branches that looked almost like wings. It was this last, the image of wings, that had finally spurred him into action. Though hindered by a heavy heart, visions of family and friends no longer with him, Fergus accepted that he had to do this... alone.

So now he found himself traveling the Imperial Highway towards Denerim ... or what remained of it. For days he'd been traveling on foot, but it now seemed close to an end.  _Right foot, left foot, right foot_  ... Fergus concentrated on the mantra, praying to the Maker that it got him as far as he needed until he could find a place of rest ... if any still existed.

The gates of the city were literally destroyed, Fergus noticed as he approached. Signs of the devastation existed all around: from blackened and burnt structures, tumbled down stone buildings and walls to the smell of death and decay. Visibly shuddering, Fergus approached the guards.

"An' who might you be?" the lead guard asked gruffly as Fergus came to a halt beside him.

Before he could open his mouth to respond, one of the other guards behind the man hissed, "Corrin, you git! Can you not see that's a shield of Highever?"

Fergus narrowed his gaze at the man who'd spoken. "You? You've seen Highever men?" he queried. "Here in Denerim?"

Swallowing hard, the man stepped forward to face Fergus. "Givens, my lord," the man said. "And, no. I - I used to serve at Redcliffe ... months ago before all this," he gestured around them. "I recognize your shield from the way the Grey Warden described it."

Fergus frowned. "Grey Warden?"  _What would the king know of Highever?_  he wondered. As far as he knew, they had never met.

"Yes, my lord - the lady Warden, by name of Lysette?"

Fergus felt the blood drain from his face. "Lys? She's alive? She ... she's a Grey Warden?" he choked out.

The guard stepped forward to offer his shoulder, his curiosity suddenly piqued. "Ser, ... do you know the Warden?" He saw a slight nod and then lowered his voice as something in his head just ... clicked. "You wouldn't happen to be the Warden's missing brother, would you?" Fergus nearly collapsed at that. "Corrin," he hissed at his companion, "get his arm. We've got to get him to the palace! This is the Teyrn of Highever!"

Fergus barely heard the last bit, but at the word 'Teyrn,' he felt as if he'd been sucker punched in the gut.  _It's true then_ , he realized as his vision hazed over.  _Mother, Father ... Oriana and Oren ... all of them gone ... except Lys ..._

 

* * *

 

"Petra, hand me that vial please," a comforting voice murmured softly from close by.

Fergus heard the sound; unfamiliar yet not unwelcome. Struggling against lids so heavy he felt they'd never open again, he swallowed and tried to speak. When the sound came out like a croaking frog, it was enough of a shock to him that his eyes did finally open.

"Well, then."

Fergus blinked, taking a moment to focus. He accepted the water that was placed at his lips, taking a small sip, before trying again. "Wh-where ...?"

The woman sitting beside him placed a hand on his shoulder, pressing gently but firmly. "Relax," her warm voice told him. She turned for a moment, accepting the item brought by a much younger woman before turning her attention back to him. "You've given us all a bit of a fright, young man," she announced as she assisted him into a seated position so he could take the potion.

Fergus frowned at first, confused at where he was and how he had come to be there ... until the bitter taste of the healing potion registered. Wincing visibly, he turned away from the liquid, but the woman was adamant. "Now, now," she told him, "none of that."

Fergus eyed the stranger warily, saying nothing, but accepting at last that he would have to down the vile tincture. When the woman began chuckling, he glanced up at her face. "You are very much like your younger sister, my lord," she told him. "And your behavior concerning healing medicines echoes hers as well."

"Lys?" he breathed, his voice nearing normal at last. "You know her?"

The woman's smile widened, her eyes warm and sparkling. "I should certainly hope so as we have traveled together for more months than I care to count!" She reached over to place a hand at his shoulder, but this time was not pushing him to lie back. He glanced down at where she touched him, a soft glow and warmth coming from her hand that he could feel as it entered his body.  _Healing magic,_  he realized. Within moments, he groaned softly and laid back against the pillows of his own volition. "My name is Wynne," she announced gently, moving her hand to his hip where the more serious injury was located. "And my associate is Petra. We are healing mages here at the behest of King Alistair."

Fergus managed a nod, feeling his vision beginning to swim again. He breathed in sharply as Wynne adjusted the position of his leg, an older injury that still had not healed completely, before she began using some more of her healing powers on it. "Lys?" he managed again.

Wynne lifted her gaze from her work and found his. "I am afraid, young man, that your sister is unavailable at the moment. Right now, we need to get you on the road to healing properly so that you can meet with King Alistair."

Fergus heard the words, but found that the more magic she used on him, the more tired he became. Soon, he was drifting off into a healing sleep ...


	2. Chapter 2

Fergus stood near the window of his room, staring outside at the darkness beyond.  _Where did you go, Lys?_  he wondered.  _Are you out there looking for me? Are you alone or did you go with others?_  His thoughts were interrupted by a soft whine nearby, and Fergus glanced over at Cadogan, the mabari hound he had given his sister some years before as a birthday present.  _You didn't even take your faithful Cadogan_.

"You have no idea why she left, your Majesty?" Fergus found himself saying as he turned from the window to face his king. King Alistair Theirin, bastard son of King Maric, Grey Warden and, along with Lysette, destroyer of the archdemon. Fergus had not been sure what to make of the man when he'd first heard of him, but he knew now that he liked what he was seeing. Fergus had memories of King Maric and from what he recalled, though Alistair did not resemble him as much as Cailan had, the personalities were the same.

"She left during the night, Fergus, two days before you arrived. It was completely unexpected. One moment she was here, helping defeat the archdemon and save Denerim, attending my coronation and delighting the populace with her presence as the Hero of Ferelden, and the next she was gone like," he snapped, "that. I know she was tired, we all were. I know that despite everything we went through to bring the armies together, she still was concerned that she had heard nothing from or about you." Alistair rose and crossed the room to Fergus' side. "I wish I could tell you she was back at Ostagar, or that she had gone to Highever, but I can't."

Fergus nodded wearily. "Your Majesty, I -"

Fergus was cut off by Alistair's impatient gesture, slicing his hand between them. "Don't," he pleaded. With an impish smile he said, "Your sister and I were best friends. I've heard a great deal about you and the entire Cousland family. I think that at least gives you the option to call me Alistair ... at least in private."

Fergus chuckled. "Yes, of course, ... Alistair," Fergus replied. Then he frowned for a moment. "You and my sister ...?"

Fergus saw the younger man blush to the roots of his dark blonde hair. "No!" the king replied quickly. "It was nothing like ... like that, I assure you!" Alistair sighed before adding, "Lys is like a sister to me, Fergus. At one point, there might have been something between us, ... but then it became friendship." He looked Fergus in the eye as he said, "By the end of the Blight, it was obvious that there was someone else."

Fergus was startled. "Who?" he couldn't keep himself from asking. As far as he had known, there had been no one that Lysette was interested in before he had marched Highever's men off to Ostagar. That she could have found someone so quickly ... He surveyed the king again, but realized that Alistair was not going to tell him. With a nod, he said, "My apologies. That's fair enough." Sighing, he sat down upon the edge of his bed, feeling very weary all of a sudden, which Wynne had told him would happen if he over did things. "I just wish I knew where to begin looking."

Fergus was surprised when the young king stepped forward to hand him a sealed missive. "I have a thought, Teryn Cousland," he murmured officiously, "and if you might indulge me, I may have the makings of a solution."

"What is this?" Fergus asked, taking the sealed envelope.

"That is a message that I need to have delivered to Bann Teagan Guerrin, now Arl Teagan of Redcliffe. Since both you and he are friends, I wondered if you might be willing to deliver the message ... when you feel up to travel, that is. There is a chance," he added hopefully, "that Lysette could be at Redcliffe."

Fergus' gaze narrowed in on the king, but he could read nothing more into the words. "I will do as you ask, your Majesty," Fergus agreed. Then with a slight smile, he added, "Just as soon as Wynne allows me to leave my room ..." He watched as Alistair chuckled.

"I have another ... suggestion, if you will," he said. Fergus nodded. He watched as the king turned towards the doorway, nodding at the person just outside who had been standing there since the beginning of their conversation. The door opened further then, and a shadowed figure stepped inside, moving to stand beside the king. "Fergus Cousland, I would like you to meet Leliana, bard, companion, and very close friend of your sister."

Fergus shifted his gaze to the red-headed woman standing beside the king. She looked youthful and fresh at first ... until he locked his gaze onto hers and could see into the depths of her soul ... and recognized many of the emotions that he saw there. With a soft gasp, he blinked and separated their connection. "Your Grace," her lilting voice murmured. "Alistair has suggested, and I have agreed to begin a search for your sister, if that is what you would like for me to do."

Fergus frowned, struggling to follow the conversation for a moment. "I'm ... sorry. Are you a tracker of some sort?"

Her giggle was light and fresh, and totally unexpected. "Your Grace, your sister and I traveled together for almost two years. During that time, we talked ... a great deal ... about a great many things. I also have skills that are ... unique, and can be utilized in tracking her down, if that is what you wish." She smiled at him and added, "Your sister once did me a great service, and I would repay that if you will allow me, yes?"

Fergus shifted his gaze back to Alistair and found the king nodding at him. Sighing heavily, Fergus nodded. "Yes, that would be ... a great help."

"Good," she replied. "I will prepare to leave in the morning, then. Where shall I send word when I find her?"

Fergus noted that she had said 'when,' not 'if.' "I will leave Denerim for Redcliffe in the next week or two, I would imagine," he explained. "Plan on a month for me there, and if I hear nothing from you, I will then head back to Highever ..."

"As you wish, your Grace." Moments later, Leliana was gone.

"I have no doubt that Leliana will find her," Alistair was saying. "She has skill sets that surpass most trackers, and she had the added advantage of being good friends with your sister."

Fergus nodded, but remained in his seated position. When he was drawing breath to speak once more, there was a knock at his door and both men turned to find Wynne entering the room. Fergus smiled at the elder woman who reminded him quite a bit of his mother. "Come to check up on me, have you?" Fergus queried.

"I shall have to answer to your sister one day, young man," she told him as she ushered him around the bed and beneath the covers, "and though I know you are a warrior above reproach, I fear your sister's wrath more than yours for I have seen her face an archdemon and win."

Fergus exchanged a look with Alistair who, from all appearances, was having trouble keeping a straight face. Wynne turned on him then, saying, "And you, your Majesty!" Fergus chuckled when he saw Alistair jump at her sudden switch, giving her a, "Who, me?" look. "Arl Eamon has been looking for you, so I will respectfully request that you leave my patient in peace and attend to matters of ... state."

Fergus could see the man biting the inside of his cheek to keep his smirk from becoming impertinent, but the moment that the two men shared a glance, the game was up and the both broke into laughter. Then, to the teyrn's amazement, he watched Wynne begin advancing on the king, who began sputtering, "B-but, Wynne ...!"

"Alistair, you are my king, and you know that I respect that position highly." Alistair nodded. "Now get out and go attend to your duties!"

Fergus watched as the woman closed the door in the king's face, having maneuvered him outside the door to the bedroom. Swallowing his own amusement, he then watched as she turned back on him. "Now, for you, young man ...," and Fergus was suddenly reminded of the time when he was eight and his mother had caught him climbing the apple trees in the orchard ...


	3. Chapter 3

Fergus and his royal guards escort slowly descended into the village of Redcliffe shortly after mid-day. Fergus had been here before, on several occasions, and knew the way to the keep well. Leading the men off to the north, Fergus and the men soon were entering into the courtyard of Redcliffe castle where the teyrn dismounted, albeit slowly, before heading up the staircase towards the main doors.

Fergus entered the keep, glancing around the somewhat familiar surroundings, and managed to make his way to the great hall before the seneschal found him. "Teyrn Cousland!" the man exclaimed. "What an honor, your Grace!"

Fergus swallowed his smirk, feeling too tired at the moment to give in. Glancing at the man, he asked, "You are?"

"Seneschal Daynan, your Grace. Arl Teagan is down in the village at the moment, assisting them with repairs. Would you care to step into the study, perhaps? There is a warm fire there, and I would be happy to offer you some refreshment."

Fergus nodded, the idea of a smaller, warmer room, surrounded by the normalcy of books and other familiar items to be a heady prospect after such a long journey. He followed the man, shedding his gauntlets as he walked, and setting them upon the desk as he entered the room. "I will return in just a moment, your Grace."

* * *

From his position near the window, Fergus could hear the sensechal's voice saying loudly, "My lord, you have a guest ...," which he took as evidence that his friend had returned from the village. Setting his drink aside, he slowly crossed the room until he could stand in the doorway. Watching silently, Fergus saw his friend run a hand over his face tiredly, saying, "Who is it, Daynan? I am in no mood ..."

With a soft chuckle, Fergus stepped out into the hallway and announced, "I would have hoped that I would be a more welcome guest in your house, my friend ..."

Fergus watched a surprised Teagan turn towards the study. He saw the moment his friend realized it was him: surprise, pain, grief and relief all warring across his features. "Fergus!" Teagan exclaimed, crossing the hall to greet his longtime friend. Then, with a deeper look of concern, he asked, "How are you? Truly?"

Fergus tried to shrug off the injuries he had received at Ostagar so many months before, but he could tell that his friend knew better. "I am doing as well as can be expected, my friend," he replied. He followed Teagan into the study where the elder man poured them each a fresh drink. Taking it in hand, the two men tipped their glasses in silent salute.

"So," Teagan finally began once he'd taken a sip, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit? Come to see Bella at the  _Warden's Rest_?"

" _Warden's Rest_?" Fergus queried, a frown of confusion crossing his features. Obviously, things had changed around here more than he'd first thought.

Teagan chuckled softly at his friend's confusion. "Bella changed the name of the tavern when Lloyd, the lazy lout, left. Now she runs it all by herself. And quite admirably, I must say, Fergus. You must stop by and see it for yourself, my friend. You won't recognize the place!"

Fergus smiled sadly remembering a summer only ten years distant or so ... With a heavy sigh, he replied, "I wish I could tell you that was tempting, Teagan, but given all that has happened ..."

Fergus watched as Teagan nodded. Teagan had been his friend for a long time. When Fergus had married six years before, the Bann had been in attendance. Teagan had supported Fergus in his marriage to the Antivan beauty he'd found and loved when many of the other nobles had protested. Both men knew all too well that the death of Oriana and their son Oren would haunt Fergus for a long time to come. "Any word on your sister?" Teagan asked casually.

Fergus took another drink from his glass, smiling behind the rim. He had wondered at Alistair's insistence that he be the one to deliver the message to Teagan. "Actually, my friend, Lysette is the reason I am here." When Teagan's eyes darted up to his suddenly, Fergus had his confirmation to the unspoken question. "I wish I could tell you I knew where she was, but I cannot." Setting his glass aside, he reached into his pocket. Withdrawing a folded piece of paper, he handed it to Teagan. "Our king asked if I would deliver this to you personally," he announced quietly. Then, as he watched Teagan take the paper in hand, he asked, "Is there ... something I should be aware of, my friend?"

He saw Teagan frown as he took the parchment and broke the seal. The Arl scanned the contents quickly, groaning softly. Refolding the parchment, he lifted it and waved it at Fergus. "Have you seen this?"

Fergus shook his head as he took a drink from his glass. "No, though Alistair did tell me, generally speaking, what it contained. Should I have concern that our king believes Lysette would run to you for ... escape or ... protection?"

Fergus watched Teagan take a long pull from his glass before turning towards the windows behind him. Fergus recognized the look all too easily. Giving his friend a moment of privacy, he stepped to the side of the room. It was some time later, as Fergus began to shift his position to ease a cramp in his hip that Teagan straightened and returned his attention to his friend. "Your sister and I," he finally admitted to Fergus, "became ... close."

Fergus chuckled. "So I gathered," he returned, moving to the window beside the Arl. "What I am concerned about is why she chose to sneak away alone and at night."

Teagan shook his head. "I wish I had answers for you, my friend, but since that night we have hardly had a moment to talk."

Fergus sighed. "I was afraid of that." Shaking his head, he added in a voice filled with concern, "I am worried."

Teagan nodded, but said nothing at first. After a long moment, said, "She just led Ferelden to victory over the archdemon, surely she should be all right."

Fergus turned then, allowing Teagan to see the deep, raw pain that had been hidden before. "I'm more worried about her now that she doesn't have the Blight to occupy her," Fergus admitted. "Now that she isn't ... otherwise engaged, I am afraid that the past, what happened to our family, may catch up to her. She does not need to be alone right now, my friend." Fergus set his glass aside on the desk and straightened. "Nothing can be done for now that has not already been started," he finally said.

He watched Teagan frown and added, "I've started a search for Lys. Oh," he added at the incredulous look his friend gave him, "not personally. Our king recommended someone, and I have her looking."

"Ah. Leliana, perhaps?"

Fergus was surprised. Apparently the woman's reputation preceded her. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I met her during the Blight, when your sister and all of her companions came to assist us at Redcliffe," he explained. "I found her to be remarkably skilled and talented in both weapons and entertainment." Fergus gave him a look and Teagan chuckled. "Not  _that_  kind of entertainment, my friend. She's a very talented musician - lute, harp, flute ... you name it. After we had cleared things up here, we had a celebration, and your bard performed many a song and even managed to convince your sister to sing along with her. It was quite a sight to behold."

Fergus snorted softly. "If she managed to get Lys to sing, she  _is_  a miracle worker!"

"Spoken like an older brother about his little sister," Teagan said, clapping Fergus on the shoulder. Then, turning, Fergus heard Teagan ask, "Have you been shown to your room yet? I am guessing not since you are still in your armor. Let's get you dressed a bit more comfortably and perhaps, if you feel up to it, you and I can walk down to the  _Warden's Rest_  for dinner this evening, and you can listen to the locals talk about your sister in a way that you might not have heard ... and all of it quite good, my friend."

Fergus chuckled at this. He was tired, sore, and his heart still ached, but he knew his friend would keep badgering him until he got his way ... as he ever did when they were together. "Lead on, my lord," Fergus told him rather officiously.


	4. Chapter 4

_The structure itself was intact, though inside there was considerable damage. Scorch marks that had never been scrubbed away, half crumbled walls never rebuilt, ghosts of the past everywhere he turned. Fergus walked through the halls of Highever alone, so damnably alone, and surveyed the damage to his once glorious home._

_... over there, in the great hall, where Oren had taken his first toddling steps all by himself, his mother and father on either side of him, prepared to reach an arm out to catch him before he landed on his well padded behind ..._

_... and there, the Chantry chapel where Mother Mollol had performed the ceremony uniting him with Oriana ..._

_... the study off the library, where Fergus had learned how to run a teyrnir at his father's knee ... had prepared for many a battle both militarily and politically ... had gotten drunk with Teagan the night before his marriage to Oriana ..._

_... and there, across from his old room, the one belonging to his sister ... the only other surviving Cousland ... Maker only knew where she was now ..._

Fergus bolted up in bed with an audible gasp, his bluish-grey eyes shooting open, but unfocused as the vestiges of the dream faded from recent memory. With a shudder, he rose from the bed, dressed only in the trousers he'd chosen to sleep in, and padded barefoot over to the window to stare outside. Since returning to Highever Castle three weeks before, he had suffered through similar dreams each night ... never the same, but always the same theme: memories and ghosts plaguing him at every turn. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he then braced his arms against the cold stone that framed the window, leaned heavily against the support and stared out at the darkness beyond.

It had been almost two months since Leliana initiated her search for Lysette, and Fergus had heard nothing. Not that he'd really expected to as of yet, but there had been a part of him hoping that a quick resolution would be found. With that obviously not being the case, his smile was less than complete as he thought on his little sister. Whispering harshly in a pained voice, Fergus spoke to the night, "Damn it, Lys, why are you running?"

Fergus turned away from the window then and reached for his tunic lying on the back of a nearby chair. He was inhabiting the master suite, the one that had belonged to his parents before him. Since returning he had not been able to face the thought of entering his old rooms, an unnatural fear of the ghosts that remained keeping him away. Donning the garment, and taking a moment to grab a pair of leather boots, he finally exited the room. He would not be sleeping any more this night.

It was actually four hours past the mid-night watch, Fergus realized as he strode down the hauntingly familiar pathways. Given the time, he went to the kitchens first, to speak with Milly who had taken up the duties of cook at his behest once he'd discovered that Nan had not survived "the fall." Fergus had found her in Highever, during one of their treks into the town, when he and his men had stopped to eat. Upon return to the castle, and the realization that he would literally be starting from scratch with both structure and staff, Fergus had begun searching for someone who might be willing to work at the keep. And so she had begun, with the same vibrant determination that Fergus had seen in her shop, which he knew would make his job of running Highever that much easier.

The next order of business, Fergus knew, would be to get the positions of seneschal and chamberlain filled. The position of seneschal had been an inherited one in his father's day, and Fergus needed to find out if any of the family remained. Some of the staff, he had been told, had escaped the castle that night, as Lysette had done, but who exactly was still a mystery. Fergus decided he would need to speak with Milly more on that as she seemed to know a good deal of the folk in the town itself. The position of chamberlain, too, was a touchy matter as it required a person with knowledge enough to balance books and finances. Before leaving Redcliffe, Teagan had offered his friend the use of his chamberlain from Rainesfere, and Fergus was beginning to think that he might just have to take the man up on his offer.

Fergus entered the kitchens to find Milly in her element, snapping directions as if she were a sergeant in the army. Biting back a smile, for Fergus found that she was perhaps even more fierce than Nan had been, he asked, "Milly, might it be possible to have some breakfast sent up to the study?" He watched as she turned around, cold blue eyes locating the disruption ... and then softening a bit when she realized who had called her name.

"My lord," she chided gently, working her way to his side, "you should not be here! Simply send one of the girls down and I will be more than happy to -"

Fergus patted the woman's hand. "I was awake, Milly," he said quietly. He knew she would understand: not a week before, when he'd first entered her domain in the kitchens after one of his dreams, she had seen and recognized the look upon his face. Taking him in hand, she had seated him at a table, made him a bite to eat, brewed him coffee, and spoken to him about her own experiences with loss. At the time, Fergus had not thought it would help. But, since that night, though he still had the dreams, they were not quite as intense, and they seemed to fade into the past much more quickly.

"I will have a meal sent to you in the study, your Grace," she promised with a smile. As Fergus nodded and turned back out of the room, he could hear her raise her voice. "All right, you lot! You heard your lord - he wants his breakfast and he wants it now!" Fergus shook his head in amazement as he retraced his steps and turned towards the study.  _Ah, if I could only find a dozen or more Millies,_  he thought.

* * *

It was sometime in late afternoon when Fergus' thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door to the study. "Enter!" he called, believing it to be one of the few servants who had already been hired back on staff. He was in the middle of writing a response to Alistair regarding supplies and personnel necessary for the rebuilding of Highever, and did not lift his head immediately. He heard the soft movements of someone entering the room, and the door being closed behind them, but beyond that his visitor was silent. "Yes?" he asked before lifting his head ...

With a soft smile of greeting, Leliana stepped forward. "Good evening, your Grace. I was in the area, performing the task you asked of me, and thought I might stop by to provide you with an update in exchange for some ... hospitality."

Sighing, Fergus released a tension he had not realized was there. He rose to his feet and rounded the desk, gesturing the bard further into the room, towards the hearth where a steady blaze was burning. "Welcome to Highever," he told her as they sat, "such as it is. I had hoped to hear from you soon."

Leliana's smile was warm and genuine, but Fergus could tell that it was not complete. "You have not found her yet then?" he surmised.

Leliana shook her head. "Not yet, though I have a few leads to follow up on." She gave him a sideways glance. "Do not give up hope, Fergus!" she told him, reaching out to touch his arm when he seemed almost to deflate. "These things take time, following the trails, finding the right pieces of the puzzle. And," she added softly, winking at him conspiratorially, "I know for a fact that your sister is good at playing the game ... because I am the one who taught her!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used below is a French children's song called "Blanc, belle rose"/"White, Beautiful Rose."

They took their evening meal together, in the study, as Leliana brought Fergus up to date on her investigation. Somehow, he had found and pulled out maps ... maps of Ferelden, maps of the area around Highever, maps of almost every inch of Ferelden, and more. While they spoke, Leliana felt her eyes drawn back to the maps. She couldn't explain her fascination, but she love the things ... almost as much as telling tales or singing songs. Now, she glanced at one and calculated in her head just where they had been, how they had traveled ... and the distances they had covered during the Blight.  _Maker's Breath!_  she caught herself thinking when she tallied it up in her head. With a small smile of delight, she realized she would have to ask the teyrn about borrowing some of them for her journey.

As always, Leliana found herself falling back on her skills of entertaining and story telling as she discussed what she had found out so far. Yes, Lys had left Denerim during the night. There were at least five eyewitnesses to that. And two of them had seen her leave on the North Road, which wound out to the west. From there, Leliana had traced her movements ... until she reached a village called Tybor, just on the outer edge of Bann Loren's lands and near the Imperial Highway. It was the only village for miles, yet no one had seen or heard of Lysette passing through.

"So, I ended up backtracking, and eventually heading south, towards Lothering." Leliana shuddered lightly at that. The last place in all of Thedas she had wanted to be was her old stomping grounds of Lothering. She sighed then, pushing the memories away. She could deal with that later.

"And?" Fergus asked.

Sadly, she shook her head. "Nothing, I am afraid. In all honesty, I did not think that Lothering would have much to offer as yet." At the teyrn's look of confusion, Leliana took the time to explain what had occurred during the Blight. "They are only just beginning to rebuild," he concluded, "and they must rebuild everything from scratch."

Leliana watched as Fergus turned to face the fire. He was leaning forward, his arms resting upon his legs, he face downcast. "So, what do we do now?" he asked quietly.

"I begin again," she told him simply, encouragingly. "I will go back to Denerim and retrace my steps. If I missed something the first time around, I will find it this time." She reached out and placed a hand on Fergus' arm. "Trust me, Fergus. I  _will_  find her." She watched him turn his head, giving her a long, thorough look before a slight smile began to cross his features.

* * *

Leliana awoke with a start, her senses on full alert. She had heard something ... a soft sound ... a startled sound. Frowning, and remembering Lysette's stories about what had occurred at Highever, she rose to her feet, quickly donned a robe over her night clothing, and armed herself with her daggers. She was exceptional with her bow, yes, but in close combat, she preferred the use of daggers, especially since Zevran had taught her even nastier ways in which to use them.

Quietly, she slipped out of the room she had been given, Lysette's old room she had been told, and searched around her. All seemed quiet. Creeping over to the doorway, she cracked the barrier and glanced out for a brief moment. There was a guard down at the end of the hall. She counted to ten, watched as the man shifted position, and realized that whatever had woken her had not come from this direction.

Turning back, Leliana glanced at the doorway at the opposite end. She knew this to be Fergus' room. He had told her about his hesitations on visiting the old room he had shared with his wife and son from before, and Leliana had agreed that his idea to take over the master bedroom was sensible. Moving in that direction now, she reached the door in a matter of moments.

Reaching out, she tested the lock to find that it was not engaged. Slowly, she turned the handle, opening the doorway and stepping inside the room ... and into the shadows. It took her eyes a long moment to adjust to the near darkness after the brightness in the corridor. But, given the small fire in the hearth, and the moonlight pooling on the floor through the window, Leliana was able to locate him within moments.

Fergus lay in his bed, his arm thrown above his head, partially covering his forehead. He moaned softly, his legs jerking spasmodically and in such a way that Leliana had to believe he was reliving a battle, most likely the one in which he and his men had encountered darkspawn in the Korcari Wilds. Softly, she approached, thinking to touch his arm and wake him, or simply offer comfort, but when she neared, she saw his eyes fly open suddenly. In that moment, the room dimly lit, she could see the depths to which his pain went ... trailing straight down into his soul. "Fergus?" she called softly, wondering if he was seeing the past or her.

He blinked, twice. "Oriana?" she heard him whisper painfully. Leliana winced.  _Now what do I do?_  she wondered.

Taking a deep breath, she knelt beside the bed, reaching out for one of his hands with knuckles turning white as he bunched the blankets in them. Carefully, slowly, she loosened his fingers and wrapped her hands around his hand, all the while saying nothing. She watched his eyes close tightly, felt the shudders that ran through his large frame as he processed what had happened, all the while she held on to his hand, using her thumbs to rub the back of it in soothing motions. After what seemed an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, she heard him turn slightly, felt his eyes upon her and she glanced up. "Leliana?"

She gave him sympathetic smile. "I think I heard you shout out," she told him, "and for a moment I thought we were under attack." She saw fear pass behind his eyes and hurried on. "But it was not so. My imagination gets the better of me sometimes, yes?" She tilted her head to the side slightly. She felt his hand tighten around hers, watched as his breathing continued to be ragged. Shifting her position, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed so that she was sitting behind him, one hand continuing to hold his as she began to sing softly the first song that came to her mind from her childhood when waking from a bad dream:

_Là-haut, là-haut sur la montagne_

_Là-haut, là-haut sur la montagne_

_Il y a des moutons blancs_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc, belle rose_

_Il y a des moutons blancs_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc et rose et blanc._

_C'est la bergère qui les garde_

_C'est la bergère qui les garde_

_Elle est habillée de blanc_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc, belle rose_

_Elle est habillée de blanc_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc et rose et blanc._

_Un beau monsieur qui la regarde_

_Un beau monsieur qui la regarde_

_"Combien gagnez-vous par an ?"_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc, belle rose_

_"Combien gagnez-vous par an ?"_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc et rose et blanc._

_"Mon beau monsieur, j' gagne pas grand chose_

_Mon beau monsieur, j' gagne pas grand chose_

_Je gagne cinq cents francs par an"_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc, belle rose_

_"Je gagne cinq cents francs par an"_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc et rose et blanc._

_"Venez chez moi belle bergère_

_Venez chez moi belle bergère_

_Vous en gagnerez six cents"_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc, belle rose_

_"Vous en gagnerez six cents"_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc et rose et blanc._

_"Mon beau monsieur j' suis chez mon père_

_Mon beau monsieur j' suis chez mon père_

_Et j'y resterai tout l' temps"_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc, belle rose_

_"Et j'y resterai tout l' temps"_

_Blanc, blanc, blanc et rose et blanc._

As her voice drifted off, Leliana noticed that Fergus now seemed to be breathing easier, his body relaxed as his back leaned against her shoulder. She could tell he was not sleeping, but he certainly seemed to be out of the hold of the dream.

"That was ... nice," he murmured, his voice emerging from his chest as a deep rumble.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was young and would have bad dreams," she explained softly.

She felt him move a little, but remained leaning against her. "My ... wife, sang to our son," he whispered, "in Antivan though ..."

She could hear the pain in his voice, the roughness of it and she wished there was more she could do. "Antiva has some nice lullabies as well," she agreed softly. She put a but more of her weight into her shoulder, allowing him to feel her support. "However," she added, "I am afraid that the only songs I know in that language are rather ... colorful commentaries on women and their ... ahem, professional skills, yes?" She saw him glance at her in confusion. Smiling gently, she eased the conversation in a different direction by adding, "You have heard of Zevran, yes?"

Fergus nodded. "The king told me a bit about him."

Leliana nodded. "Ah, yes well, Zevran was a rather ... unique person," she admitted. "An Antivan Crow since a very young age, and before that raised in a brothel." She heard a chuckle from Fergus. "You are laughing at me?"

She watched as Fergus sat up, shaking his head. "I am simply ... not believing what I am hearing, I think," he explained.

 _This is good,_  she thought.  _Smiling, amusement can scare away the bad dreams._  "I see," she replied. "You are like Alistair then: innocent of the ways of -"

She felt Fergus lift a hand to her lips, covering them so she would cease, but it did not hide her smile of amusement. "I was married to an Antivan, I know them quite ... well."

With a smirk, Leliana let it pass, sensing that his immediate fears were now under control. "I see," she replied tartly, giving him an amused glance. "I shall have to have a chat with your sister then, when I find her, to see just what these things are that you claim to know ..."

She watched him smile at the thought. "If that happens, my friend, then I shall gladly allow it for I know she will be safe from harm." After another moment he added, giving her arm a gentle squeeze, "Thank you, Leliana, for the song ... and the company ... and the help."

Her smile stretched from ear to ear and was heard in her voice when she replied, "You are more than welcome,  _Teyrn_  Cousland."


	6. Chapter 6

Leliana stood in the doorway watching her friend sleep.  _Ah, Lysette, you should not be hiding, cherie!_  When she finally stepped away, she closed the door softly before crossing the room and taking a seat. Reaching for a piece of parchment, she jotted off a quick letter to Alistair, simply coded of course, and purposefully obvious. This she could expect him to take to Teagan, to tell the Arl where to find the woman he loved. With a small smile, Leliana completed the letter, folded the parchment and set the seal in place.

The next letter would prove to be a bit more difficult. Fergus had requested that she find his sister, and that she had done. But, it was obvious from Lysette's story that she did not yet want to return to her home, if she could still call Highever that. Leliana did not want to set Fergus off on a chase, nor did she want him storming into Haven before Teagan had a chance. Chewing on her lip, she rested her head in her hand and thought ...

_Your Grace,_

_I hope this message finds you well and safe. I am sure that things have begun to change quite drastically since my last visit, and I fear I shall have to return at some point so that I do not forget it._

_I am writing to update you on the request you made of me some months back. I have managed, at long last, to succeed where I had not before. However, the item recovered will be transported first to Redcliffe before elsewhere. At this time I would highly recommend making all preparations for travel to Redcliffe if you wish to recover this item as soon as conveniently possible._

_I shall meet up with you there some few days behind the item's arrival, for I have certain items to return that were loaned during our last visit. I shall see you at that time._

_Your faithful servant,_

She reread the letter, nodded in satisfaction and sealed it up as well. In a little while, she would head to the Chantry for evening prayers, something she found she had been missing, and at that time she would send them off with the rest of the communications being sent out. Then, taking a scrap of parchment, she scribbled a note out for Lysette, should she wake before Leliana returned with their meal, and prepared to leave for the Chantry.

* * *

Leliana watched her friend as Teagan led her away from Haven. She smiled and waved, as did several of the others who had set up their camp here in order to explore the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Turning away, Leliana saw Brother Genitivi approaching. The man appeared to be looking for her, as he bypassed all others until he was by her side. "Are you in need of assistance, Brother?" Leliana queried.

"Ah, my friend!" the brother exclaimed, almost as if he had come upon her in surprise. "I was hoping I might find you still here though," he glanced after the departing figures with a soft smile, "I had feared you might have left with your friends."

Leliana began leading Brother Genitivi back up the hill towards their respective homes. "Not at all, Brother," she announced. "I will be here a few days yet. Is there something you wish of me? Some help I may be able to provide?"

Genitivi pulled a folded document from his pocket. Lowering his voice, he told her, "Indeed there is, my dear." Looking into her eyes, he announced, "This is a report for the king, and only the king. I cannot allow it to fall into anyone else's hands. Would you be able and willing to deliver it for me?"

Leliana was startled.  _Alistair's hands only? Why not through Eamon?_ "I do not think this will be a problem, Brother," she informed him, "though there may be some delay as I am not headed directly to Denerim at this time."

Genitivi patted her hand gently. "Not to worry, my dear," he assured her. "If you can simply get it to him, soonest possible, that will be sufficient. I trust you to make it happen."

Leliana nodded, tucking the parchment into a pouch at her waist. "It will be done," she assured him.

They chatted a bit longer, discussing the renovation of Haven, the progress within the Chantry, and remembering times gone by when Leliana and her friends had come through and found the Urn of Sacred Ashes. A short time later, however, they parted company and headed towards their rooms as the temperatures were falling and a new winter storm began to kick up. With one final glance at the sky, Leliana prayed to the Maker for the safety of her friends on their journey and the clearing of the weather so that she might leave in the two to three days she had planned.

* * *

_**Rainesfere, 12 Wintermarch 9:32** _

_I find myself on the road yet again, this time between Haven and Redcliffe, and with a joyous outcome ahead of me. My mission for Teyrn Fergus Cousland has been successful: I have found his sister, Lysette Cousland, my Grey Warden companion from the Blight. Lysette, now some months pregnant, has been reunited with Bann Teagan and they are on their way home together to Redcliffe as husband and wife! There could not be a better story told, written or sung, unless perhaps it is the tale of the Grey Warden King of Ferelden who falls in love with his lady love ... well, I get ahead of myself, yes? For Alistair must needs meet this lady love of his first ..._

_I journey now to meet with Teyrn Cousland, to follow up with him after the successful return of his sister and to return some items he lent me during my visit to Highever. Ah, Highever ... what a beautiful place, despite the destruction and the ghosts present. When last I was there, the Teyrn was busy supervising the rebuilding of the castle, the town. The devastation caused by the Arl of Amaranthine was extensive, perhaps more so than even the Teyrn realized until the reconstruction was begun. And then there were the riots that followed the death of the Arl ... as the people of Highever revolted against their occupiers. I have heard stories of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, of how they fought during the Rebellion and assisted King Maric in his rightful pursuit of the throne. How just like their people to do the same._

_But I have hope - for the new Teyrn, for Highever and its population. The people, some of whom I met during my stay, are a hearty folk, their eyes bright with courage and their hearts filled with resolve. They assist each other, do the things that are necessary in order to survive and rebuild. Their strength, I think, lies in their belief in the Cousland family - the memories and the history of those who came before, and their outspoken vocal support of the new Teyrn._

_Then there is the Teyrn himself: Fergus Malcolm Cousland. (he does not yet know I discovered his middle name during a discussion with Lysette long ago!) Fergus is perhaps more desperately in need of the people of Highever than they are of him, for he has lost more than just his home. Lysette told me of the night that Highever fell, and while I do not know if Fergus has heard the details of the attack upon his family, including his wife and small son (and I certainly will not be the one to tell him), he does have the nightmares, the loss, the pain that goes along with such a loss. During my stay at the castle before recommencing my search for Lys, I watched him, observed silently the pain, the anguish, the complete sense of ... loss that he experiences on a daily basis I fear._

_I hope and pray to the Maker himself that the reunion with Lysette is something that will help this poor man begin his road to recovery. He is a gentle man, one who cares about others before himself and who truly governs as a noble should, but he is also a warrior and one who knows his duty. I believe - whether it is wishful thinking or truth I do not yet know - that he will be successful in rebuilding not only his household, but Highever itself. His "home" however, may be another thing altogether separate and unsuccessful unless he learns to release his past and move forward._

_Oh, and now I become too thoughtful, too judgmental, too ... philosophical when things are still yet to come! I will evaluate what I find when I get to Redcliffe, for I suggested in my letter to him that he head in that direction. We shall see how well he follows directions soon then, no?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The following are pages taken from the personal diary of Teyrn Fergus Cousland upon his return to Highever over a period of several months.** _

_**8 Harvestmere, Dragon 9:31** _

_It is with great trepidation that I leave behind my king, friends both new and old, and a capital city that I love so well to head back to the place of my birth, the home where I grew to adulthood and which now lies in ruin and disrepair thanks to the treacherous actions of the man my father once called friend. I know it will be a long hard road - both literally and figuratively, yet I can no longer put it off. I survived. I am Teyrn. I am a Cousland, and Couslands always do their duty. I must return to Highever and help them rebuild. It is in this frame of mind that I set out with wagons of supplies, some troops and workers and the blessing of a grateful king who has offered more should the need become great ..._

_**23 Harvestmere, Dragon 9:31** _

_We arrived three days ago after an uneventful trip, thank the Maker. As we neared Highever, I saw farmers in the fields, those whose fields had not been destroyed by the Blight or darkspawn stragglers. From what I could tell, neighbors were helping neighbors, and this gave me hope. The trees are beginning to show the change of the seasons as well, the colors deepening to golds, reds and brilliant oranges. At one point, on a distant horizon, I saw a magnificent majestic stag and its doe and was reminded that the seasons will come and go, life will cycle once more through death ... and rebirth. It is time to lead Highever to its rebirth, and hopefully my own ..._

_We entered the town of Highever first. Slowly, as ever the trip had taken with the wagons and their heavy burdens. As we progressed, myself up front with the few Highever soldiers who had survived and found their way to Denerim before I made the return, people slowly began exiting buildings. By the time we made it to the town square, there were dozens upon dozens of townfolk, sailors from the port and even elves from the alienage all gathered around us to cheer, applaud and generally welcome us home. I will admit to my surprise, particularly when the mayor of Highever, Dickens, spotted me and pulled me front and center to give an impromptu speech of welcome and thanksgiving. I did not hear specifics, but if the reaction of everyone gathered was any indication, there was much relief that the Cousland family was finally at home once again where it belonged._

_We, or I should say, I made it known that my intentions were to rebuild the castle, the town (for as we had traveled through, I discovered tremendous amounts of damage and could only guess at the cause), the alienage. I announced to those present that any and all who wished to assist with this process would be accepted gladly, and those who wished to and were not able to physically assist would be able to contribute in other ways. Again, the cheers were so loud, so numerous, I found myself glad to be associated with these fine people._

_A short time after that, we continued on towards the keep. I openly admit to having doubts and fears as we approached. I have spoken to one or two who were here that night. I am not a superstitious person, nor one usually afraid. However, to have to face the place where the destruction of my family occurred, ... I can only say that it was a struggle to force my steps across the stone courtyard and make myself enter the castle proper._

_I found myself stalling, hesitating under the guise of directing the men and wagons, of making decisions on where to unload and store the goods we had brought. At long last, however, I could forestall no longer. I entered the keep, several men around me carrying items to be delivered to various destinations. That proved to be the assistance I required ... at first. I moved slowly, feeling much like an old man with a rheumatism or aged back. I wandered the halls, noting damage and destruction through a mind filled with the haze of pain. Surprisingly enough, the damage that had been done from that night had been cleaned up, though one could see specific areas that must have been targeted. Scorch marks, cracks in walls, partially collapsed walls._

_I made my way to the living quarters, meeting up with a couple of women who had followed us from town. They offered to assist with the housekeeping until the staff had been replaced, and for lack of any other options available, I agreed. Both told me that they had friends, sisters, daughters who had been here that night, who had not survived. They wished to offer their assistance to the returning rightful Teyrn. How could I say no? And, I must admit, that having them there, having some other topic to think about made that first trip to the rooms much easier._

_I will not describe the conditions under which I found the family quarters. Suffice it to say that, aside from the residual battle damages from that night having been cleaned up, the place was a wreck. Furniture smashed. Tapestries torn. Other sundries looted. From the guest rooms to my parents room. Even my sister's room had been torn asunder. As for my own ... I could not bear entering the chambers where, not quite two years ago I bid my wife and son goodbye only to have them be torn from me. I do not know if ever I shall be able to enter that room again. For now, and with the help of the those around me, I will make do with my parents' suite._

_**25 Firstfall, Dragon 9:31** _

_It has been nearly a month since our return to Highever and progress is being made. Aside from the numerous construction projects which I will not go into further detail here, I have found a replacement for Nan in the kitchens. Her name is Milly, and she ran a food shop in Highever before coming to the keep. She is a remarkable women, and in some ways much more ... frightening than Nan could be. But I have discovered that beneath her rough and tough exterior lies a woman with a heart of gold._

_I now am in process of searching out any remaining members of Nylan's family to see if any might be worthy of taking over his position of seneschal. Milly explained that what members did survive fled when Howe's men inhabited the castle, fearful of their lives. Where to, she did not know, but she offered to check into this with me as she was in contact with a cousin who remained behind. The other position still needing appointment is that of chamberlain. Though for the moment I can handle the requirements of both positions, I do look forward to the day when they are filled and I can turn my sole attention to the rebuilding efforts._

_**1 Haring, Dragon 9:31** _

_I have had a visit from Leliana, the woman who traveled with Lysette and who believes she can track my sister down for me. She tells me she had made progress ... only to come to a complete standstill. I asked whether there was hope of Lys being found, and the woman gave me the most remarkable response: she laughed at me. Well, I suppose it was a giggle, and certainly within the character of the woman I have come to know, albeit briefly. She promised that she would start again, from the beginning, and that she would succeed. I find that, around her, I cannot help but to have hope. Her enthusiasm is so great, her spirits high that it is infectious. Now that she has departed, I notice the difference and I find that I hope she returns soon, if only to bring that enthusiasm with her to rejuvenate us ..._

_**18 Haring, Dragon 9:31** _

_My staff is now complete. After thorough searching and assistance from many townsfolk, I was able to trace the location of Evans, the son of my father's seneschal, to West Hills where he was living in obscurity. I sent him a missive, not wishing to intrude upon his life if he so desired to remain where he had settled, yet this young man - well, he is only a few years younger than I am I suppose - willingly uprooted himself and his new family to relocate to the keep, honored and relieved at my return and assumption of the teyrnship._

_Additionally, I finally gave in to Teagan's suggestion and requested that he send his chamberlain from Rainesfere. This man, Timmons, is ... well, amazing does not begin to cover his abilities with numbers and finances. I have to remind him upon occasion, particularly when asking him of a new project or the current status of funds or the like, to slow down and explain it so that I can understand him. He is a modest, unassuming man, one whom I find myself liking more and more._

_Recently, I have made a move that I believe will draw criticism at the next Landsmeet, but has received much support locally. In an effort to unify the process of rebuilding the town, the keep and the alienage, I have created a council which includes myself, Mayor Dickens, Seneschal Evans and Hahren Airedhiel (of the Highever alienage). Also, upon occasion as necessary, we will include chamberlain Timmons. We will meet monthly to discuss progress, needs and any other pertinent issues to the process of rebuilding. Already, we have come together once and though a bit awkward at first, once we agreed upon our purpose tensions began to ease. I have high hopes that this will be something that will continue long after we have completed our task at hand._

_**2 Wintermarch, Dragon 9:32** _

_I find, not that I had concerns, that Alistair's glowing recommendation of Leliana for this mission has been nothing less than perfection itself. Today I received a letter from her - she has found Lys! She does not mention where, but suggests that I travel to Redcliffe, to wait there for Lys' return, so I expect that she has found her somewhere to the south._

_It is strange ... as I write this, I now have my household staff back in order, my ideas and plans shared, support from my people, and all I must do is prepare for a journey - plans which are well underway. I am hopeful that whatever reasons Lys had for leaving will be resolved or, if not, will soon be so that we may return here to rebuild together. I cannot put into words just how much I am feeling at the thought of being reunited with my sister. I have fears, yes, and I hope that she will be welcoming of my attempts to restore communications between us. But I calm myself with the thought that my parents would have wanted this as well._


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, how lovely!" Leliana breathed in deeply as she stepped out from the castle proper into the enclosed but open-air gardens, the delicate scents of a number of varieties of blooms tickling her nose. She meandered down the pathway a ways until she was surrounded by flowers and bushes. Turning around slowly, she discovered just why it was considered a treasured place: from the moment one stepped outside into the fresh air and blooms, one felt as if they were in another world. It was as if the castle and village of Redcliffe did not exist at all.

She was startled from her enjoyment by a deep voice behind her. "It appears that I owe you a great deal of thanks," Fergus said quietly, stepping beside her on the path.

Leliana jumped, spinning around, her hand automatically flying to the blade at her waist ... until she recognized the owner. "Teyrn Cousland," she replied calmly, nodding in his direction.

She saw him smile apologetically. "I am sorry; I did not mean to startle you."

Smiling back, she shook her head. "You did not," she assured him quickly, "not really."

Leliana watched as he gestured her towards another pathway, one leading into the center of the garden. She nodded in acceptance of his request and began walking. Moments later, she was seating herself in the gazebo. She watched as he did the same, sitting across from her, tilting his head before asking, "Now that you have finished with my request, what will you do next?"

Leliana frowned slightly and sat back in her seat in thought. "I had not thought about it," she told him honestly. "I promised your sister that I would be around for a while ... at least until she has the baby, but beyond that I have no specific plans ... yet."

She looked across at him and saw his nod before he moved on to ask, "Would you possibly consider another assignment for me? One that is perhaps a bit more ... challenging?"

Leliana's brow lifted at this.  _More challenging than finding Lys?_  she thought.  _Now that might be worth my time._  "I would need to know the ... nature of the assignment before I agreed, but yes, I would consider it, my lord," she found herself replying.

She watched him rise to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers. Then he moved to sit beside her, leaning in towards her a bit, lowering is voice in an effort to keep it from carrying. "Leliana -"

She smiled warmly, reaching out and laying a hand on his knee to catch his attention. "You may call me Leli if you like," she told him softly. "Your sister, Alistair ... most of my friends do, you know."

She saw the startled expression that ran across his face and she struggled to keep from giggling.  _He's so cute when he gets caught like that!_  It took him a moment, but she saw him then smile down at her. "Leli, then," he finally agreed. "What I am about to ask may be a futile endeavor, but I have to know the truth." She nodded solemnly, understanding by his tone of voice that what he was about to discuss was hard for him. She had her suspicions as to the topic. "Did my sister ever tell you what befell our family the night that she had to flee Highever?"

Leliana lifted her blue gaze to his, allowing the sympathy she had for the two Cousland siblings to show. Nodding slowly, she replied, "I know your story well, my lord. In our travels, Lys would not speak of what happened ... not until we found the Urn of Sacred Ashes. In order for us to get to the Urn, Lys had to meet with someone from her past ..."

She heard Fergus groan, watched as his head dropped, his hands moving to cover his face for a moment. Finally he asked, "Who? Who was it she saw?"

"Your father." Leliana laid her hand on the teyrn's back now, offering what comfort she could to the man. "It was only afterwards, on our return journey to Redcliffe to bring the ashes to Arl Eamon, that Lys spoke to Alistair and I about what had happened."

She watched helplessly as Fergus visibly struggled to bring his focus back to the matter at hand. "Did Lys ever mention to you anyone named Rory Gilmore?"

Leliana pondered the question for a moment. Nodding at last, she said, "I think she mention that name. He was supposed to have been Duncan's Warden recruit, yes?"

She saw him nod. "That is what I was told at the time as well. Ser Roland Gilmore, called Rory, was a good man, an honorable man and soldier. From what I have heard from others and Lys, he held the gates at Highever to give Lys and my mother time to flee..."

Leliana nodded in affirmation of his words. "Yes, Lys told me that as well. She also mentioned that he had been your ... second?"

"Rory had just been promoted before my father and I were to leave for Ostagar. He was going to stay at Highever, to assist Lys with maintaining the defenses there while Father and I were away ..." Leliana watched as Fergus struggled, his voice choking at the memories. He rose to his feet again, this time wandering away from Leliana a few steps. "Leli, the man was like a brother to me. He was an only child, come to squire with my father when he was about twelve. Since that time, he was raised almost as a sibling to both me and Lys. I owe it to him, for his loyalty, for his honor ... for his memory if nothing else, to find out what happened. I need to know if he perished that night or if he somehow survived like Lys did. If there is any chance at all ..."

Leliana almost physically ached to see the pain crossing his features at that moment, so similar to what she had seen Lys go through during her telling. Quickly moving to his side, she slid an arm around his waist and stared out at the garden with him in silence. After a long moment, she felt his arm slide down around her shoulders. "I will do what I can, Fergus," she murmured. She glanced up at him and gave him a gentle smile. "If Rory Gilmore is out there, I will find him for you," she promised.

She watched as he glanced down at her, smiling a bit at the recognition of the compassion she felt. His hand lifted to her cheek then, caressed it gently and shifted to push back some of the stray strands of her hair behind an ear. "You are something else, Leliana ...," he breathed, holding her gaze. "I'm glad Alistair suggested I seek your assistance."

Leliana felt herself blushing but she managed to maintain his gaze. "As am I," she replied. "Your sister is a good friend, Fergus, and I think perhaps you might ... become one as well, yes?"  _Dare I hope he might wish to?_

She saw him chuckle, the sound light, full of potential. He was not laughing at her, she realized immediately. He could see what she was hinting at, what she was clearly reading from him. He surprised her a bit then, leaning forward to lightly tease her lips with his own. She responded by instinct, leaning herself against him, both arms sliding around his waist to maintain balance as she gently returned the pressure.  _Oh Maker!_  she thought. He lifted his other hand so that both cupped her face now, deepening the kiss for just a moment, letting his tongue linger over her lips. A moment later, he straightened, struggling to catch his breath, but he did not move away.

Leliana smiled up at him, her eyes half closed, still leaning into his embrace as his hands fell to her shoulders and stayed there, the weight of them giving the balance she needed. "Mmmm," she murmured, almost purred. "That was ... nice."

Fergus rested his forehead against hers as they stood in the doorway to the gazebo, his laugh a bit stronger now. "Yes," he agreed, "it was." Clearing his throat, he straightened again and took a deep breath. "Leli, I -"

Leliana opened her eyes and lifted a finger to his lips. "No," she replied softly. "No words are necessary." She saw the sadness behind his greyish-green gaze. "I know what you once had," she explained gently, "and what you have lost. I would not presume to replace that, Fergus ..."

She felt him shudder slightly at her words, and suddenly wondered if she had offended him. "Leli, no," he told her quickly, urgently. "It's ... well, it  _is_  that, but I am trying to move beyond all that, to get on with my life ..."

Leliana smiled up at him and he felt the imagined barriers receding once more. "Then we shall see where this leads, yes?" she asked softly, reaching up to brush some of his hair back from his face. Her smile widened in encouragement as she realized the conflicting emotions she was seeing flash behind his eyes: pain and hope. "Perhaps some time apart will help you sort your feelings out?"

She watched as he blinked, startled a bit by her words, but it seemed to help him then, his smile returning to his face. "Perhaps," he agreed before taking another deep breath and suggesting, "I think perhaps we should get back to the others before my sister comes looking for us."

Leliana giggled at his reaction. "Your sister would like to see you happy, I think," she told him sagely as they left the garden and entered the castle once more. He continued to keep a hand lightly at her waist, guiding her down the hall, and Leliana did not protest. He was obviously a gentleman, and she was not one to deny him that.

* * *

It was late evening when Leliana, dressed in a nightgown and robe, shifted from her position atop her bed where she was reading a tome she had borrowed from Teagan's library. Entitled  _The Art and Grace of the Lute_ , it had caught Leliana's eye as she had wandered through the library after sharing the evening meal with everyone.

Now alone in her room, she was well into the chapter "On Strummynge and Pluckynge," when she heard a knock at the door to her room. Rising, she set the book aside and went to answer the summons. She pulled the portal open ... to find Fergus standing there, two cups of a steaming liquid in them. With a smile, he slowly gestured inside her room. "May I?" he asked casually.

Leliana nodded with a giggle as she caught a whiff of the exotic drink.  _Hot chocolate!_  "Oh, Fergus," she gushed as she closed the door and followed him across the room to the table and chairs, "how did you know?"

Fergus grinned as he set the drinks on the table. "I didn't, actually," he told her with a slight blush, "but I took a chance ... considering that it is a purely  _Orlesian_  drink." This last was accompanied with a wink.

Leliana laughed and clapped her hands together. "Oh yes!" she told him as they both sat and took the drinks in hand. They made a silent salute with the mugs before gingerly sipping at the overly warm beverage. "Mmmmm," she managed after a few moments of gently blowing across the steam, cooling enough so that she could take a sip. "I have not had this since I was a child," she told him. "I think I might have been ten, or maybe even eleven, but Lady Cecilie had it brought to me after I did well in a music lesson. She used to call this 'liquid gold' which confused me because I could see that it was not gold in color. It wasn't until I was much older, and realized how it was the privileged few who were able to afford it that I understood."

Fergus sat back, taking in her almost child-like countenance, but seeing her bardic tale-spinning skills up close. With a smile, he told her, "I think I was about that age when I tried it for the first time." He sat back, feeling her gaze settle upon him, watching his every movement, memorizing every detail and fleetingly he wondered if she might one day use that information to spin a story about him. "It was the first time I had defeated my father in the sparring ring," he continued, his eyes staring into the creamy dark liquid in front of him. "He was so proud of me, he took me to the kitchen himself, braving Nan's acerbic natterings on his own and requested a portion for each of us. When it was ready, we left the kitchens for the study where we sat and talked ... about the sparring session, about what it truly meant to be a soldier, a Cousland and a subject of the king." Lifting his eyes finally, he found hers. He saw compassion in her blue gaze and gave her a smile in return. "I'll be all right," he added quietly. "It ... it actually felt good to remember that."

Leliana smiled and leaned forward, resting her arms on the table as she positioned her right arm to lean her head upon the palm, her elbow on the table. "I'm glad," she told him. "The pain will fade with time, and the good memories will find their way back with more ... frequency, yes?" She saw him nod. "It takes time, my friend, but you are healing. And I am glad I could be here to witness it."

Fergus gave her a questioning look. "You speak as if you know ..."

Leliana managed to keep her smile plastered on her face though she felt a chill rush through her insides. Taking a deep breath and staring down into her drink she whispered, "That is because I do know. I have been a victim of ... loss, of betrayal before, Fergus. It took me a very long time to learn how to move on. Lys was actually a part of that process for me as well." She lifted her gaze to his again. "It seems that you Couslands and I have intertwined destinies, no? The similarities, the contact between us ..."

Fergus couldn't keep from reaching out and touching her hand. He felt her freeze for a moment before she relaxed her body once more. "Will you tell me?" he asked. "So that I can ... understand?"

Leliana smiled and patted his hand with her own. "Perhaps ... one day," she admitted. Then sitting back up again, she widened her smile and teased, "But only if I get to hear more stories about you as a child! I wish to hear all about little Fergus Malcolm Cousland ..." She gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth as she saw the look of surprise cross his face. " _Zut alors!_  Lys is going to kill me!" she squeaked and jumped to her feet.

Fergus' gaze narrowed playfully. "Lys, was it?" he asked, rising to his own and beginning to move around the table towards her. He watched her yelp softly before crossing quickly to reach her bed, her rogue skills definitely abetting her movements. Fergus lunged out to grasp her arm, but reached her ankle instead and pulled. He felt her drop to the mattress, sliding across the sheets as he pulled her close. Pinning her lithe frame against the bed, he stared down at her, his gaze completely entranced by her eyes.

Leliana stared up at him, her cheeks flushed with excitement and playfulness. "Oh! Now you caught me!" she giggled. "Whatever shall I do?"

As Leliana had intended, Fergus began laughing and moved to the side so that he was no longer pinning her. She rose into a seated position, and smiled at him. Sure, she could have kissed him, or even convinced him to kiss her with a look, a touch, a soft sigh ... But Leliana didn't want to rush him. Their friendship was just beginning ... no reason for it to hit unnecessary roadblocks just yet ... "So," she said then with a cheeky grin, "tell me about your sister as a little girl ..."


	9. Chapter 9

Fergus was in deep thought as he headed out the main doors of Redcliffe castle and went searching for his second-in-command, Ser Garreth Hagan. In the weeks since the attack upon Lysette, Fergus had ordered his twenty or so Highever men to join ranks with the Redcliffe forces in an attempt to increase security around Arlessa Lysette. Periodically, Fergus would meet with his knight as well as Ser Landon Newell, the captain of Teagan's guards, in an effort to keep everyone at the same speed, just in case any new information came to light.

"Your Grace," Ser Hagan greeted his lord upon the man's arrival at the guardhouse.

Fergus nodded in return before looking around. "Where is Ser Newell?"

"Ser Newell is with the Arl at the moment, my Lord," Hagen replied. "He said he would come join us as soon as he was able."

Fergus nodded again. "Right then. Do we have anything new from the villagers?" Shortly after the attack, while Fergus and Teagan had followed Lysette to the castle, King Alistair and his personal guards had remained in the village and begun an initial investigation into what had occurred: surveying the villagers and discovering that the poisoned bouquet of flowers that had been given to Lysette by a young child named Tessa had been handed to that child by an "old lady." Since that time, Fergus had been sending the men out in pairs, one Redcliffe man with a Highever man to calm any fears by the villagers, as well as further expanding the investigation.

"Unfortunately, we do not, your Grace," Hagan replied, and then began a detailed rundown of what all had been accomplished since their last meeting some days before. Ser Newell joined them near the end of the briefing, making minor additions to the briefing notes. All three men continued to discuss strategy, plans and other assorted odds and ends until Fergus was satisfied. Shortly thereafter, he left them and returned to the keep, heading towards his room. After removing his armor, which he had taken to wearing on a daily basis since offering his men up for service, he crawled into bed and slept ...

* * *

Upon her arrival in Denerim, Leliana's first destination was the Gnawed Noble Tavern. A common drinking and eating establishment for many Denerimites of many classes, it also had rooms available for a modest price. Leliana had come to know both Edwina, the innkeeper, and Cyril, the bartender, during the Blight as she and her companions had frequented the place during their visits to the city. Additionally, Leliana had come to discover at the end of the Blight that Cyril was not only the barkeep, but had known her mother well before Amélie's departure from Denerim so many years before at the end of the Orlesian Occupation. **  
**

During subsequent discussions with Cyril, he had told her about his relationship with Amélie. At that point, Leliana told him that Amélie had been her mother. In the end, she was never sure who was most stunned at the discovery, but Cyril had immediately welcomed her as his daughter, and Leliana had happily agreed. Since that time, whenever she was in the city, unless on official business which required her presence elsewhere, Leliana chose to stay at the inn in order to be near the man.

This visit, Leliana knew, would be different than most others. She was well aware of how to play the game: her bardic training years before as a young woman had ensured that. But now, as she spent days upon days either in direct participation or as a secondary figure, searching for clues, the one tip that could lead her to the answers she sought, she began to wonder if the game had perhaps changed after all of this time ...  _Have I lost my touch?_ _Or perhaps Fereldens play by a different set of rules? Maybe it is time I seek out assistance_ , she thought.

That being said, Leliana began a search of all the Banns and Arls residing in Denerim at the moment. After days, she finally decided to approach Bann Alfstanna, a strong, intelligent woman, one who also knew the Cousland family well, Leliana discovered. She spent an afternoon talking with the noblewoman, the Bann recognizing Leliana from the confrontation in the Landsmeet so many months before.

"I have known both Fergus and Lysette Cousland many years," she explained. "Our families were relatively close to each other in location, and my father and Bryce were good friends. In response to your other question, about any information on survivors from Highever after its fall, I am afraid I must say I have not heard anything." This was announced as they both sat in the Bann's study taking tea. "However, that does not mean that it is not possible or that it cannot be found out."

Leliana nodded, watching as the woman rose to her feet and walked over to the Orlesian-styled doors that led out to a small balcony overhang. Setting her drink aside, Leliana rose and joined her. "Do you have something in mind, my Lady?" she asked.

Alfstanna chuckled, turning to face her companion while leaning back against the railing. "Oh, I do," she returned softly. "What happened to the Cousland family was beyond tragic, and if there is anything that I can do to assist, I will. Give me a week or so to see what can be arranged, who the most likely providers of information will be. I will be in touch."

And so it began. Though the Landsmeet was not currently in session, Leliana discovered that there were a number, certainly more than she had originally thought, of both Arls and Banns present in Denerim. As promised, a mere week after her audience with Bann Alfstanna, Leliana received a note sealed with Alfstanna's private seal, explaining:

_My friend,_

_I shall be having a small get together on the evening of 14 Drakonis. Your attendance would be most welcome. Or, if you cannot attend due to other obligations, simply send notice to my secretary, Lady Violette, who can make more suitable arrangements for our meeting._

_Bann Alfstanna_

Leliana chuckled a moment after perusing the message.  _Nicely done, my Lady,_  she thought before seating herself at the small desk in her room at the Gnawed Noble Tavern and writing out her reply.

* * *

The afternoon before the party, Leliana arrived at the Bann's residence well ahead of any guests. She was greeted in the sitting room by Lady Violette who quietly led her to a small room upstairs. "Are you sure you are up to this?" she asked the bard along the way.

Leliana nodded. "I am sure," she replied.

Entering the servants' quarters, the woman gestured another woman forward. "This is Clare. She should be able to assist you as needed. Bann Alfstanna has asked me to relay to you that she will do her best to direct the topics of discussion as much towards your goal as she can."

Leliana nodded in appreciation. "Please express my gratitude to Bann Alfstanna for all of her assistance."

Lady Violette nodded and turned to leave. Before departing, however, she reached out and squeezed Leliana's arm lightly and murmured, "Bonne chance, mon amie!"

Leliana smiled before turning her attention towards Clare. "I am ... Sylvie," she murmured by way of greeting.

Clare smiled in return. "How nice to meet you. If you will follow me, we will get you kitted out for the evening."

* * *

It was some time later, after dressing the part to play maid servant for an evening, and having spoken with Clare for a time to determine if the girl might be of some assistance, that Leliana peered around the door to eye the crowd beyond. As gatherings went, it was not incredibly large, but Leliana did recognize a few of the attendees. "You know what we are listening for, yes?"

Clare nodded and whispered, "Yes. Bann Alfstanna briefed me herself, thinking that an additional set of ears would not be amiss. I will make sure to note who says what to whom. Might I ask one question?"

Nodding, Leliana lifted a hand to the scarf tied over her hair. She and Clare had done what they could to disguise her appearance: servant's clothing, a little extra padding around the middle, some carefully applied make-up. But there was not much that could be done about Leliana's hair. Instead, Clare had suggested adding a dark scarf to cover most of it, and she had donned one herself to make it appear as part of the uniform.

"Why the need for secrecy? With Arl Howe dead, and King Alistair on the throne, is it not safe for the Couslands?"

Leliana smiled gently understanding. "I would say in most cases, yes. However, there are some out there I think who would not be too adverse if the Cousland family were to fall ... completely. I do not wish to take unnecessary chances, so I prefer to keep it quiet for now..."

Clare nodded. "Understandable." She tilted her head towards the guests. "Shall we then?"

Reaching over for a tray now, Leliana lifted it and murmured, "And so it begins."

Thankfully, the gathering was essentially a meet-and-greet; a pre-dinner drinks and hors d'oeuvres affair. That made the job easier, Leliana thought, because not only were she and Clare constantly moving around in the crowd, but the guests were moving as well: less chance of recognition. It was something she had taken to heart during her bardic training.

By the end of the evening, the last guest departed, the premises well on its way to being cleaned and restored, Lady Violette approached Leliana and asked her and Clare to follow her. Soon the three women were facing the Bann in her study. Glancing up from papers at her desk, Bann Alfstanna rose and moved around her desk to offer Leliana a warrior's grasp. "Well?" she queried. "Were you able to find out anything? I would like to think that my efforts at guiding the conversation were able to produce some leads for you."

Leliana reached up to her hair and removed the scarf, allowing her hair to hang naturally. "Clare and I have not yet had time to compare our notes," she explained. "I did hear some speculation, some ... improbable ideas, and some that might be worth checking into."

Clare stepped forward then, curtsying to the Bann before saying, "I heard the same ... though there was one guest, a Lady ... Emmaline?" She glanced at the Bann who nodded in recognition of the name. "I heard her suggest that not only did Ser Gilmore survive, but that Teyrna Eleanor Cousland did as well."

The room became silent at this softly spoken announcement. Finally, Leliana managed, "To whom was she speaking? In what context? And, how would she know?"

Alfstanna told the bard, "Let me answer the last part of your question first, if I may." When Leliana nodded, she continued, "Lady Emmaline is sister to Bann Loren. She is a widow. With the deaths of her sister-in-law and nephew who were guests at Highever at the time of Howe's attack, Lady Emmaline returned to her brother's lands to assist him during the Blight."

Leliana had blanched at the mention of Bann Loren's name. "Is she trustworthy?" the bard asked, her voice a bit harsh. "During the Blight, we found we had no reason to trust Bann Loren after the fall of Ostagar. Not only did he have some of King Cailan's men captured, but they were kept imprisoned and some were later killed ... in cold blood." Leliana shuddered at the memory, still clear in her head, of the face of Elric Maraigne as he lay dying after being attacked by Bann Loren's men.

Alfstanna nodded. "I understand your concerns, my dear," she said. "I believe Emmaline to be more ... truthful than her brother. However, given the seriousness of this statement, I would ask if you could give me and mine time to verify it? For I have resources available that you do not."

Leliana lifted her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Please, yes," she finally agreed. "And pardon my manners. This is not at all what I was expecting, and is a bit overwhelming."

Alfstanna chuckled and waved the words of apology away. "I understand, and you are quite right in your reactions. I will agree that Bann Loren is not the most desirable of candidates for Bann, but without proof of treason or something equally serious, we must put up with him. I do honestly think, however, that his sister does not follow in his footsteps. If you will allow me the indulgence you have given, I shall see what I can find out for you. Now, if there is nothing else at the moment," she glanced at her secretary and then the maid, both of whom had shaken their heads, "then I suggest that you return to your rooms and get yourself some much needed rest. I shall get in touch with you as soon as I know ..."

* * *

It was a week and half later that Leliana received the missive at her room at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Again sealed with Alfstanna's private seal, Leliana opened it to find the message contained within distinct and succinct:

_Dearest Friend,_

_Our suspicions are correct. Though the ultimate destination is unknown, there is proof enough to highly suggest that the lady we discussed has been seen upon occasion since that night. I shall try to determine more information, but wanted you to be made aware soonest possible. I wish you luck in your search as well as success. May the Maker watch over you and your patron._

_Bann Alfstanna_

Leliana folded the missive and reached for her bag to begin packing. This required a consultation with the Teyrn before any further action could be taken.

* * *

Fergus was jolted out of a sound sleep by Ser Garreth Haden waking him. "Haden," he growled angrily, his first decent night's sleep in months now abruptly ended, "this had better be damned -"

"Your Grace, Redcliffe castle is under attack," the man reported as he found and grabbed his lord's armor and weaponry. He watched Fergus bolt out of bed, his grogginess quickly abated as he reached for his clothing. Assisting his lord into his armor, he explained the situation as he knew it.

Fergus took his sword and shield, settling the shield on his back but keeping his sword in hand for the moment. "Right," he said then. "Let's get down to the guardhouse. I want to speak with the men and Captain Newell."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to the use of planned horse "stations" where she could change her mounts periodically, Leliana was able to make good time to Redcliffe. Just under a week after leaving Denerim, she found herself approaching Redcliffe. The daylight was nearly gone when she realized that something was gravely amiss. Still a few miles from the village and the castle beyond, she could see that a ... military camp of some sort had been established. This was to the west of the village, yet it seemed as if the attackers' attentions was drawn more towards the castle. She was about to kick her horse into a full gallop when she spotted a battle machine that horrified her. _Trebuchets!_ "Maker no!" she pleaded desperately, recognizing the four siege engines being used against the stone structure.

Leliana dropped to the ground and prepped her animal for a safe return journey. She removed her pack from the saddle and shouldered it. Leaning forward, she whispered, "Go, my friend, and head back to Lothering. There is danger here and I would not have you be a part of it." She sighed, knowing the animal did not understand, but hoped that it would at least wander off back in that general direction. She did not have time to watch and make sure that he did as she suggested.

Turning towards the enemy camp, Leliana first stashed the bit and reins from the horse that she had kept into her pack (one never knew when they might come in handy) and then turned to plan her next course of action. She glanced at her armor, the drakeskin set Lysette had commissioned Wade and Herren to make for her. Sighing, she realized it would be a dead giveaway if she chose to approach the camp directly. Moving to her east a bit, covering a mile in short time, she planned out a manner of finding a more suitable disguise.

As she neared the encampment, Leliana switched into her usual stealth mode, made easier by the coming darkness which, given the early time of year and Redcliffe's proximity to the southern polar regions, would arrive in the early evening, as well as the lengthening shadows and the attitude of the clearly Orlesian military presence by their ineptitude at setting up even a decent watch rotation. It took only a matter of moments for Leliana to subdue one of the watchers, pull them beyond the tree line and change out her armor. Quickly and quietly, she then moved to a safer position where she felt she could leave her drakeskin, her pack and her bow which would only be in her way during the next phase of her plan.

Once ready, Leliana began moving towards the camp. She kept to the shadows, her ears perked for information, for guidance. Along the way, she also kept an eye out for items that might provide her with the tools necessary to bring down the giant siege engines: some empty vials from the infirmary, some flaming arrows from the armory, even a container of oil used to keep the siege machines in proper working order could be taken unobtrusively. After obtaining these things, Leliana returned to the tree line, nowhere near either her belongings nor the man she had taken down. Quietly and in the darkness she filled the stolen empty vials with the oil she had managed to obtain. When she had a fair number of these made, she closed the container, gathered the arrows she had liberated from the armory and made her way to her stored gear. Leaving the arrows there, inside an ever increasingly packed quiver, the bard turned back towards the camp, returning to her stealth mannerisms, and headed towards her objective.

Carefully, for she knew that these machines, and the soldiers, could be lethal up close as well as from a distance if she was not so, Leliana removed the stopper from one of her containers of oil. The machine was huge, but she only had enough oil for two applications per machine. The first she ran along the base length of it, allowing the oil to drizzle onto and seep into the wood there. The second, she had to wait for certain soldiers operating the machine to move before she could reach the wooden basket that held the counterweights. Applying the oil on both sides of this wider target, she prayed that she would be able to hit it from her chosen hiding spot. Moving on, Leliana followed the same exact procedures with the remaining three trebuchets, and in the case of the last one having to wait an agonizing twenty minutes before she could approach and make the final application.

As she progressed from machine to machine, she overheard the soldiers speaking. Their Orlesian was thickly accented, indicating the region of the country they were from. Most spoke of minor things: loved ones left behind, occupations at home, children, daily life. But there were a few, those of higher rank, who Leliana heard mention names ... a count whose funds were paying for this venture. A brother and a cousin, whose troops were at present on foreign soil. Parents who had died years before distressed that a daughter was left behind in a foreign country while they were made to leave. It was this last that told Leliana who the ultimate master behind the plan was.  _I have to get inside and tell Teagan and Lys!_  she thought desperately with a glance over towards the keep.

Once completed with this first phase, Leliana returned to where she had stored her own gear. At this point, she wanted to remove the Orlesian armor, preferring the advantages of her own, but decided to remain in it for now on the off chance that it could give her some kind of protection, in recognition if nothing else. She grabbed the rest of her gear, her bow and quiver, and began moving in the direction from where she intended to target the machines. Unfortunately, the tree line did not extend all of the way around the camp, and Leliana knew that she would have to make do with her speed, the quickness of her shot and rapid relocation for the next, and the darkness as her cloak. Taking no chances, she remained on the outer edge of her range, where she knew she would be able to make the shot, yet keeping herself enough in the darkness so that the soldiers would not be able to see her.

Nocking her first arrow into the bowstring of  _Marjolaine's Recurve_ , Leliana lifted the weapon, took her aim and murmured, "Now is the time for you to repay for all the wrong you have done, Marjolaine." The bard pulled back, drawing to her ear level before releasing the missile. She reached for another while watching as the magical enchantment on the arrow lit up as it approached it's target. The second projectile followed close behind. It was at that point that Leliana began moving, just in case some one was able to locate her position based on the location of the launch.

As she began preparations to shoot at her next target, Leliana watched as her previous landed true. The fire landed upon the oil soaked wood, its flames spreading quickly, licking at the machine until it caught and spread even further. She imagined she could hear the sounds of the flames as they whooshed along the engine, popping and crackling as they took. She launched her second round then, again moving her position for the third target. And then the fourth. Once all targets had been lit, Leliana ran for the tree line once more, shifting into her stealth mode one final time as she made her way in a direction that would take her away from the enemy camp and towards safety.

* * *

Fergus leaned out over the edge of the battlements, his bow aimed at the soldiers below who were trying to break into the castle. He and Alistair had returned not two hours before from assisting Teagan with finding Lysette and dealing with that situation and were attempting to defend the castle from invasion. As he ducked back behind the wall once more, reaching for another arrow to load, he heard Alistair calling from his position further down the battlements. Fergus had to chuckle; the young king was doing his best to aid in the fight despite his bodyguards' attempts to keep him from doing so. Fergus began to chuckle at the thought of those particular men's frustrations. Then he caught a look at Ser Hagan nearby, with a similar look on his face.  _All is fair in love and war as they say ... and this most definitely counts as war!_  Fergus thought fiercely. Leaning over the wall, he took another shot.

"Fergus, look," Alistair shouted. He pointed towards the west, on the other side of the castle from their position.

Fergus glanced in the general direction automatically. Lifting his bow again to take aim at the enemy below trying to force their way in through the gates, and cursing himself for the thousandth time for not having paid more attention to his mother in his youth when she had been teaching both him and Lysette, he called out, "What is it, Alistair?"

Alistair, himself carrying a crossbow and bolts, moved to the teyrn's side before leaning over and taking a quick shot. Pointing again, he announced, "The attacks by those ... trebuchets?" he stumbled over the word. At Fergus's nod, he continued, "They seem to be falling off now."

Fergus blinked and tried to think back to the last time they had either seen, felt or heard a shot.  _Alistair is right_. _The attack by those siege engines has definitely fallen off_.

A short time later, Fergus noticed that the attacks against the gates below were falling off in ferocity as well. Glancing over at Alistair, Fergus and the king shared a weary smile. "Shall we head down and set terms of surrender, my liege?" Fergus asked.

Alistair pulled back his crossbow and leaned heavily against the wall of the ramparts. Chuckling, he set the weapon aside and nodded. "Why not? I can hardly wait to see the faces of these interlopers when they discover that, not only have they attacked Redcliffe, but they have started an 'international incident' as well!"

Fergus chuckled as he assisted his king to his feet. "Isolde is no doubt behind all of this madness," he told Alistair as they began descending the stairs. "I wonder how she managed to get the support of the Orlesian military?"

Alistair sighed and stretched as they entered into the great hall. "That woman has never been anything but trouble," he muttered. "I only wish she could have lived to see her defeat."

Fergus nodded as he and Alistiar walked through the main doors. Ahead of them, at the castle gates, there was an Orlesian soldier, accompanied by a standard bearer who was waving a white flag, his arm though one of the many slots of the portcullis. "What I would like to know," Fergus added quietly as the two men approached, the king's bodyguards close behind as well as Ser Hagan and Ser Newell, "is how they were defeated. We obviously had assistance, your Majesty."

Alistair nodded just before they approached the gate, signalling the guard to raise the barrier. "I suspect we shall find out," he replied before turning his attention to the man in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Leliana finally made her way to the castle after what seemed like days, but in actuality was only several hours. She had remained away from the castle until she saw the troops withdrawing, their leaders returning from negotiations at the castle with, who Leliana presumed, would be Teagan, Fergus and Alistair. Still dressed in the Orlesian armor she had "borrowed" to maneuver her way through camp, she walked up to the main gates of Redcliffe castle ... and was promptly challenged by a contingent of Redcliffe and Highever men. "Gentlemen, please," she told them wearily, "it has been a long, long day. I am on your side." She realized belatedly that her accent was only complicating matters. Glancing beyond the men, she spotted two familiar figures, and she began to smile. Lifting her fingers to her lips she let out a shrill whistle in a distinctive pattern.

The men stopped walking, one of them turning at the sound. Leliana lifted a hand to wave at him, glaring at the guard who was nearly ready to run her through with a sword because of this action. Moments later, Alistair and Fergus approached. It took them both a moment, but at the sound of Leliana's voice, they assured the men that she was indeed on their side and that they were to allow her entrance into the keep. They were beginning to walk up the stairs to the keep when Leliana commented lightly, "Looks as if you had a party and didn't invite me!"

Alistair chuckled, giving his red-headed friend a quick hug. "If you only knew!" he returned wearily and began explaining what had occurred.

Leliana giggled lightly and began explaining her experiences upon her arrival at the village and why she was dressed in Orlesian armor instead of her own. "I assume you noticed when the trebuchets ceased firing?"

Alistair chuckled. "Hard not to notice. I assume you had something to do with that?" At her nod and brief explanation, his eyes widened. "Really?" Then he smiled. "Sounds a bit like something we might have done during the Blight ..."

Fergus watched the exchanges silently, and was surprised by the strength of the jealousy that passed through him then, but he managed to hide it quickly. "What brings you back so soon?" he asked her when he finally had a chance to break in.

Leliana smiled up at the teyrn, simply stating, "I wanted to be here for your sister, remember?" She was surprised when both men stopped suddenly. "What is it?"

"Lys!" they chorused, anxiety clear in their voices. Fergus turned back around, Alistair following suit, as they ran back down the stairs in the direction of the gate.

Leliana's confusion showed in her blue eyes as she followed them. "What about Lys?" she asked. "Isn't she here? Has she had the baby?"

Alistair and Fergus both began talking at once then, tripping over each others' words, trying to explain the events of the previous night. Leliana finally threw her hands up in the air in frustration before shouting, "Arrêtez! Enough, both of you! One at a time! I want answers, not some Ferelden mumbo-jumbo!"

It was at that point that Bella, the tavernkeeper, arrived and began explaining the situation to Leliana. After a short discussion, in which she not only announced the arrival of little Branwyn Guerrin, but that mother and child were doing well and resting, she led the King of Ferelden off to see his friend while Leliana turned towards Fergus and asked, "Is there somewhere we can speak?"

Fergus led her to the study where they both took seats in front of the hearth, and Leliana spent much of the next half an hour explaining her return ... and the information she had for him. She told him of the assistance she had received from Bann Alfstanna, and watched as he nodded with a bit of a smile. She told him of the details she had learned in regards to Rory Gilmore, all of which seemed to be positive. And then she told him of the rumor that appeared to be grounded in fact.

Leliana was still kneeling in front of him, their faces close together, their breaths mingling. She knew she needed to do something to get his attention back, to snap him out of his shock ... "I know this is a shock, your Grace ..."

Fergus hissed angrily then, his gaze darkening at the use of his title. "After all of this, all we have been through together so far, do  _not_   _dare_  use that title with me!" he insisted.

Leliana smiled then, noting the instantaneous effect upon him and she nodded slightly. "Of course ..." She saw him settle back then, the shock of her announcement seeming to lessen after his outburst. "I have some leads to follow," she told him sincerely, "with others being looked into by Bann Alfstanna. If she is alive, I will find her, Fergus. That I will promise you."

Fergus watched her rise then, taking a step away from him, just out of his reach, and he suddenly felt ... cold ... adrift ... He lurched to his feet and stepped to her side. On impulse, he reached out and grasped her hand in his. When she glanced up at him, a question in her eye, he struggled to explain. He knew that she saw this, however, because as he opened his mouth to speak, she lifted fingers to his lips to silence him. "This is a lot to take in all at once, yes?" she queried. She saw him nod. Smiling, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Then say nothing for now. Let it all settle in. I had the ride from Denerim to process it all, and even now it still comes as a shock."

When she would have stepped away, Fergus tugged on the hand he still held and pulled her back. "Don't leave ... not just yet ..."

Leliana glanced up at him, saw the neediness in his gaze. A part of her wondered at the wisdom of his request, should she get that close to him when he obviously was trying to hide from something else ... but a larger part of her, the part that was feeling an emotional connection to this man ignored the logic behind it and returned to his side. "I will stay," she murmured, "as long as you would like ..."

Barely had the words been spoken before Fergus leaned forward and caught her lips in a fiery kiss that began gently and then seemed to explode between them. Fergus lifted his hands to cradle her face, caress it, angle it for a deeper connection. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that he was being too rough, possibly even hurting her, but then he felt her arms slide around his waist as she leaned into the contact even more. When he pulled back from her, his breathing coming in erratic gasps, he managed to croak out, "Leli ... I -"

Leliana too was breathing heavily, but shook her head quickly. "No," she told him with a smile. "No words." She felt his hands frame her face again, tilting her head to face him, their gazes locking together.

Fergus watched a wariness develop behind her eyes, and when he would have spoken decided to hold his tongue instead. He lifted one hand to brush back some of the strands of hair that had fallen into her line of vision, tucking them gently behind her ear. Resting his forehead against hers, he kissed the tip of her nose lightly. Sighing then, he held her close for a hug and waited to feel her arms slide around him again. Smiling into her hair, he allowed himself a brief moment to revel in her touch before saying, "We'd best get to planning what comes next."

Leliana chuckled, realizing he was taking a step back from the moment, focusing on the information she had given him, accepting it and preparing to move forward. "I had some ideas on that," she offered as she stepped back from him again. "Though, I may need to borrow some of your maps again to find my way..."

Fergus chuckled, turning towards the door of the study, leading her out of the room. "You and my map collection," he teased gently. He was rewarded with a light elbow to the ribs, which he chuckled at and grinned at her to find her smiling back.


	12. Chapter 12

Fergus met Leliana in the study that evening, like every other evening since their return to Highever two weeks prior. During the days, they each began tackling different duties, trying to determine just what the status of the rebuilding of the castle, the town and the alienage was. In the evenings, Fergus would meet with her one final time, to go over the information they had gathered, to determine duties for the next day, and any other decisions that might need to be made. During this time, Fergus had arranged for their evening meal to be brought to them and served in the study.

This evening, after finishing yet another splendid meal created by Milly (Fergus congratulated himself almost on a daily basis in regards to  _that_  particular decision), Fergus sat back, drink in hand and stared into the fire. "There are times I wonder if I will ever get caught up on all of this," he murmured.

His companion giggled, not an aftereffect of the wine either, and replied, "Silly! If you do not like playing 'catch-up,' you should not run away and play 'soldier' for such long periods of time!"

Fergus actually chuckled at that. "There is that, I suppose," he agreed. "Although, I am more intrigued by your little ... maneuver there."

Leliana smiled and lifted her glass in silent toast. "I did what had to be done, my friend," she told him. "That is what duty is all about, yes?"

Fergus nodded. "That it is."

A short time later, they both walked towards their bedrooms, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

_Fergus looked around furtively - someone was there, but he could not see who it was. He moved forward, but still no clarity, so he stopped. Where was he? Why did it seem as if the world around him had suddenly gone fuzzy, blurry?_

" _You are in the Fade," a lilting voice said softly, echoing through the morass around him._

The Fade _? "Why?" he called out, hoping for something ... someone to guide him. "This can't be right ..."_

_Fergus began walking again. He noticed suddenly that he was dressed in his armor, the Highever kit he'd worn to Ostagar before treachery and treason became apparent. As he traversed the Fade, he continued to call out, but no further response was forthcoming. And then the misty-like haze began to take shape and form ..._

" _Hello, husband."_

_Fergus froze as he caught sight of the vision in front of him and recognized the voice instantly. "Oriana?"_

_Nodding, the Antivan stepped forward, taking his hands in hers. When he opened his mouth to speak, she placed two delicately tapered fingers across his lips to keep him silent. "I can only stay a short while," she murmured, "and I have much to say. Please," she begged softly, "listen."_

_Fergus nodded and allowed her to lead him over to ... a bench? He glanced around and recognized what looked to be the gardens behind Highever keep. It was a place with which he was familiar. When he had been a child, and then later with his own, his parents would periodically have a gathering that they called "Cousland Camaraderie Day," where members of the family would get together to spend the day with each other. The activities varied, but it was all in the name of family closeness and fun. The last time had been mere weeks before his departure for Ostagar, and he had spent much of his time with Oren, teaching the boy how to properly climb the large oak tree in the far corner. ..._

_Oriana seated herself first, folding her skirts beneath her, and then reached for his hand, pulling him to sit beside her. Once he sat, she turned to face him. With a smile, she reached out to touch his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw with a familiarity that only a wife would know._

_Fergus reached up and caught her wrist with his hand, encircling it gently, pulling the hand so that he could kiss the inside of her palm. He heard her giggle lightly, something she always did when he would do this to her. Glancing around suddenly, Fergus began searching. "Where ... where is Oren?" he managed._

" _Here I am, Papa!" the boy's childlike voice replied from behind Fergus._

_Turning slightly, Fergus managed to catch the lad as he threw himself against his father. "Oren!" he gasped, pulling the boy close and holding him tightly._

_After a moment, Oriana spoke softly. "You've seen your Papa, Oren. Now is the time to let me speak with him." She watched the sadness form in her husband's eyes, and reached out to squeeze his hand. "Oren, remember you promised to spend time with Poppa so I could speak with your father?"_

_The boy stepped forward, nodding, and kissed his mother's cheek. Then giving his father one as well, he ran off from whence he came._

_Fergus felt his heart lurch as his son disappeared. Instinctively, his other hand lifted to reach out ..._

" _Husband ..." Oriana watched Fergus lift his head to her, saw the sadness clearly, and the silent tears that began trailing down his cheeks. She moved closer and pulled him into her embrace. "Ah, my husband," she murmured. "We had a good life together, you and I. But that life is over. It is time for you to move on."_

" _Ori -"_

" _Fergus," Oriana insisted gently, "it is time. I know that you will always remember us, that we will always have a place in your heart. But, husband," she lifted a hand to his face again to tilt it so that he was looking at her, "it is okay for you to let go and move on. You must live your life to the fullest. The Maker still has plans for you, my love, and He does not plan for you to go through it alone."_

_Fergus blinked. He knew better than to argue religion with his wife, but ... "Oriana, I don't know how to move on!" he insisted. "I've tried, Ori, ... but I'm afraid to lose you and Oren and I don't want that! I can't -"_

_Oriana gave him a soft smile before kissing his lips lightly. "You do know how, Fergus, and you know with whom. It is time for you to move forward. This is only goodbye for now. The day the Maker brings you to us our son and I will be waiting there for you."_

" _Oriana -!" But the image of his wife began fading, slipping through his fingers._

" _It is time," her voice echoed, surrounding him, and surprisingly, soothing him. Where he thought he might feel the sharp pain of loss, instead he was feeling ... acceptance ... tranquility ... peace..._

 

* * *

 

_Leliana found herself walking through a forest, similar to the Brecilian in which she and her companions had traveled during the Blight, but this one did not have the same menacing presence. As she walked along, she noted the differences, realizing almost immediately that something here was different. The muted colors, the blurred haze, all were indications of one place she had traveled to before ... the Fade._

_Leliana felt the warning buzz travel through her system at the revelation. The one and only other time she had been in the Fade had been at the hands of a sloth demon ... Instantly, she reached for her bow, the one that the Cousland family had kept safe for her for years._ _Nocking an arrow in the bowstring, she lifted the weapon and started to look for her first target ..._

_And then her nose was assaulted by the scent of hundreds and thousands of Andraste's Grace. The flower that Lys had found for her on their travels. The flower that always reminded her of her mother ..._

_Amélie stepped forward so that her daughter could see her. With a smile, she stretched out her arms in greeting. She saw Leliana hesitate at first, and took a step forward. "Ma petite," she told her, "this is the dream Fade, not the Fade you entered during your travels."_

_Leliana's breath caught. Could this really be? "Maman?" When Amélie nodded, Leliana lowered her weapon, allowing it to fall to the ground before she embraced her mother, feeling the same wondrous strength and love envelope her as had happened when she was a child._

_After a long time simply remembering each other, Amélie stepped back and placed her hands at her daughter's cheeks. "My Leliana," she murmured with a smile. She giggled softly when she saw the younger woman blush. "You have not had an easy life, have you my child? I am so sorry for that." Sighing heavily, Amélie dropped her hands and added, "I should never have left your father."_

_Leliana was quick. She took her mother's hand and squeezed it. "Maman? It is all right ... I have found him, you know?" She saw Amélie look up at her in wonder. With a small laugh, she added, "I had help of course, from a wonderful friend ... the daughter of one who tried to keep you here with father..."_

_Amélie gasped, remembering back to a chaotic day when she and Lady Cecilie fled Denerim._ _***** _ _"You know who she is?"_

_Leliana smiled and nodded. "And her daughter is very much like her ... as is her son."_

_Amélie pressed her hands to her cheeks for just a moment, stunned at the information. "You found your father then? Cyril? I know he yet lives, but -"_

" _He misses you still, maman," Leliana reassured her. "And he is glad to know me, though he has missed so much. He told me last I saw him that he was happy to have what time with me he could than to have missed out on knowing it at all."_

_Amélie nodded slowly and smiled. "Cyril was a good man, ma petite. We were to be married ... but we were separated by the war, and I knew not what happened to him until I was leaving with Lady Cecilie ... and by then it was too late." Shaking her head a bit, Amélie glanced into her daughter's eyes. "You are now at a similar crossroads."_

_Leliana was startled. "I am?" she asked. "How do you mean?"_

_Amélie slipped her arm through her daughter's and they began walking through the forest together. "I think you know quite well what I mean, though you are reluctant to admit it." When Leliana did not reply, Amélie asked, "You care about him, yes?"_

_Leliana nodded. "I should know better, after all I have been through, after all I have done!" she murmured. "But I cannot help what I feel!"_

_Amélie leaned against her daughter's arm as they walked. "Nor should you," she told her._

" _But, maman, he yet grieves for his wife and son who were killed. How can I expect him to simply -"_

_Amélie halted and spun Leliana around to face her. "Ma petitie!" she exclaimed. "Trust me!" Sighing at the wariness she saw there, she added, "I have spoken to this ... Oriana. She is a nice girl, a caring girl. Had she lived I have no doubt that they would have been very happy together. But, she came to me, begged me to speak to you on her behalf."_

_Leliana frowned. "Fergus' wife asked you to speak to me?" she asked incredulously._

_Amélie chuckled. "Yes, I know it is odd, but she is trying to convince him that it is time for him to let go of his past and embrace his future." Amélie took up her daughter's arm again and continued walking and talking. "And I believe, ma petite, that you are to be a part of that future as well."_

_Instead of protesting, which admittedly she almost did, Leliana found herself nodding at her mother's words. "I - I think I would like that to be the case," she finally managed. Turning to look at her mother, Leliana smiled slightly._

_Amélie patted the younger woman's arm as she came to another stop. Leliana soon realized that the area surrounding them was beginning to melt away. "Help him, Leliana," Amélie told her. "Trust your instincts: you know what to do!"_

 

* * *

 

Leliana arrived in the great hall the next morning to find Fergus already seated and eating his breakfast. As usual, they were eating alone before moving on to the various duties that needed to be done to get Fergus caught up on activities from the time he had been in Redcliffe. "Good morning!" she greeted him as she took a seat. Moments later, one of the servant girls brought her a plate of food and some juice.

Fergus glanced over at the bard and noticed a rather cheerful expression upon her face. "You seem to be in a very pleasant mood this morning," he observed before taking a bite of eggs. "Slept well?"

Leliana nodded. "I did. And yourself?"

Fergus felt her eyes lock onto his then, and he had to fight the urge to bolt from the room. There was something there, but he could not quite place it. Whatever it was, however, gave him the impression that she was dead set on her task, and there would be no dissuading her from it. Swallowing his food and reaching for a drink of tea, he thought,  _Why do I get the feeling that I am her target?_  "Well enough, thank you," he finally managed. _Today is going to be a very long day ..._


	13. Chapter 13

Fergus headed towards the study, shedding his gloves in the process. Since their return to Highever, he had been running from one minute to the next, putting out fires, making executive decisions. He was thankful that Leliana, despite her promise to search for his mother, had agreed to stay on at the keep for several weeks to assist with all of the things requiring immediate attention that had built up while he was absent at Redcliffe. And in addition to all that was his recent visit in his dreams by Oriana. He had taken this all to heart, and had been debating with himself for weeks now.

Turning into the study, Fergus was not surprised to find another figure sitting near the fire. Tossing his gloves aside on his desk, he removed his cloak and laid it across the chair near the door. Stepping further into the room after closing the door behind him, Fergus struggled to recognize the figure in the darkness of the chamber. Though there was some light, it was from the fire in the hearth and all he could see for a few moments was a shadow, a silhouette.

Taking another step, he began to recognize the features. The line of the nose, the shape of the shoulders ... "Leli?"

The head turned to face him, and as he stepped between the chairs, he found she was smiling up at him. "I hoped it might be you," she murmured, gesturing to the chair beside her.

Fergus sat, watching her closely. "Are you all right? You look a bit ... ?"

She turned to face him. "A bit what?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Fergus shrugged. "Disturbed? Upset? I'm not quite sure what the word I want is."

"You are simply not used to seeing me out of my armor and in a dress, I should think," she teased.

Fergus did manage a soft chuckle at that. Shaking his head, he agreed, "I am sure that is part of it."

Leliana smiled, giggling softly. "But as to your original question, no, Teyrn Cousland, I -"

Fergus' gaze suddenly darkened and he growled, " _Don't_  call me that, especially when no one else is around!" As soon as he spit it out, Fergus groaned to himself.  _Maker, what is wrong with me?_

Leliana lifted a brow in question. This look had the effect, she noted, of causing him to lean forward a bit more in her direction. "As you wish," she told him after a long moment. "Though why this should bother you so much still, I do not understand. It is your title."

Fergus rose from his seat and strode over to where he kept the liquor. He reached for the decanter of brandy and poured himself a glass before returning to the other side of the room where he moved to stand beside the fire. He could feel Leliana's gaze follow him as he moved, but he said nothing.  _How can I explain it to her when I can't to myself?_  he wondered.  _Should I even bother? I know Oriana told me to move on, ... but why does it have to be so difficult? Why am I still so conflicted? I don't want to forget them ... but if someone like Leliana would have me ..._

"Fergus?" her soft voice finally called, turning his attention but not his gaze back to her.

"Yes?" he managed after a long moment.

"Perhaps it is I who should be asking if something is troubling you?"

Fergus turned to face her, his gaze wandering over towards her as he took a long pull at his drink. He felt the burn of the fiery liquid as it rolled down the back of his throat and hoped it would be distraction enough from his confused thoughts.

It wasn't.

He wasn't sure how or when she did it, or what exactly happened, but the next thing Fergus knew, Leliana was standing directly in front of him, her head tilting slightly to the side, her gaze locking onto his. Fergus stared down at her for a long moment, his gaze searching eyes bluer than the sky. He hesitantly lifted a hand to her hair, feeling the silken strands tickle his calloused fingers. Swallowing, he felt his breathing increase, his pulse quicken. The look in her eyes was so inviting ...

" _It is time for you to move on, husband," Oriana told him. "You cannot stay married to a memory, a dream forever. You must move on and find happiness elsewhere. We were meant to be but a moment in time. Oren and I will always be here for you, and the day that the three of us are reunited will be a joyous one indeed. But that will be a long time coming. For now you must live and move on ... a new wife, a new family. This I give you because I love you ..."_

Fergus' eyes closed tightly at the memory of Oriana's words. His breath hitched for just a moment, his thoughts far away from the study in Highever Castle.

Leliana could tell a memory was haunting Fergus by the way he had paled just before closing his eyes.  _Have I not gone through similar moments of indecision?_ she queried herself.  _Have I not questioned my beliefs, the things that make me who I am?_  Reaching out, she placed a hand upon his chest.

Fergus opened his eyes when he felt a soft touch upon his chest, rubbing softly through the material there. Glancing down, he followed her long, graceful fingers with his eyes, up a slender arm to eventually meet her gaze, softened with understanding. "Fergus, I -"

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and cut off her words as he took her lips with his own. He touched them lightly, teasingly, gently ... enticing her into joining him for further exploration. The moment he felt her relax into the kiss, he darted his tongue out to meet hers, tangling together in an intimate dance of touch and feel.

Leliana felt a shock at his touch, the way their lips fit together, their tongues met and darted and met again to dance together some more. She slid her arms around his shoulders, to help maintain her balance as well as to feel him and his reactions.  _He is no trained bard!_  she chastised herself even as she continued to do so.  _Enjoy the feel, the touch ... the electricity of his touch._  She felt him deepen the kiss then, shifting their positions slightly so that they could make the connection deeper but manage to keep their balance. Beneath her hands, she felt the play of his muscles as he moved, shifted, touched her, before pulling back for a moment from her.

Fergus lifted his head, gasping for breath, feeling as if his heart might just leap out of his chest. Even with Oriana, despite the love they had for each other, they had never had anything quite like  _that_  happen. Fergus took just a moment to calm himself, pulling Leliana against his chest, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close. He felt her hands at the base of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. Still gasping for breath, but feeling a bit more in control of himself than he had been mere moments before, Fergus reached up towards her, tilting her head by her chin so that he could see her eyes again. "Leli ...?"

Leliana too was struggling. She had not experienced sensations with as much intensity as this in such a long time! Looking up into his grey eyes, she smiled, signaling her acquiescence ... just moments before she found him leaning back forward to capture her lips once more.

Fergus knew he was acting the desperate fool, but he found that he could not stop himself. Hungrily, finding himself intoxicated more by the taste of the woman in his arms than the liquor he'd downed earlier, he latched onto her lips once more, drinking deeply this time.

Leliana felt Fergus straighten, though he did not release her. Slowly, carefully, he nudged her backwards until she felt something firm brushing at the back of her legs. As he pushed her down into the seat, she felt him kneel in front of her, his hands lifting to frame her face. She moaned as his fingers began tracing the line of her jaw, from her temples to her chin and back again.  _His touch is like an ember waiting for fuel to spark itself into a roaring flame!_  She lifted her hand to his face as well, the other sliding deeper into the thickness of the hair at his nape.

Fergus groaned at her touch, the feel of her hands as she buried one in his hair and pulled him in closer to her, the other as her fingers traced his brow, his cheek, pausing momentarily at the scar near his temple. He felt her pull away for a moment, gasping for another deep breath and he lifted his head. Glancing down at her, he took a breath to speak, but she lifted her fingers to his lips and shook her head. "No, Fergus, no words," she breathed. Shifting her position in the seat, she smiled seductively at him and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Fergus was stunned by the switch in topics, but nodded. Swallowing, still gasping for air, he allowed her to push him back slightly, just enough so she could stand, before she nudged him into the chair. He settled into the cushions and had just lifted his arms to pull her down into his lap when she turned to face him and straddled him, kicking her shoes aside as she did so. As she seated herself, she lifted the skirt of her dress just enough so that she could sit comfortably, her knees on either side of him, wedged between his body and the arms of the chair, before leaning towards him and began trailing kisses along the side of his face. "Is this really what you want?" she asked softly near his ear, her hands pressed against his chest.

Fergus groaned again before he managed to choke out, "Leli, ... I ... Maker's breath, yes!" He heard her giggle softly and wondered if it was in response to his incoherency, his curse or the fact that she was having such a wickedly delightful affect upon him. He felt her push away from him just slightly, but enough so that she could lift his hands. Holding them in hers, she stroked the backs of them with her thumbs in a gentle caressing motion. A moment later, she was bringing them to the lacings of her corset.

She watched as he fumbled, his large fingers trying to release the tie, before he finally managed to pull the cord free. With a smile she removed the garment from her shoulders. Watching his face the entire time, she smiled in delight as she watched his gaze lower, lingering at the bare skin now exposed at her neck and lower...

Fergus felt himself compelled to lift his hand to the neck of her dress, pressing the material off her shoulder and exposing the creamy white skin therein. As he shifted, enabling himself to lean forward to run his tongue along her collarbone, he felt her move against him. Ostensibly, her movement had been to give him easier access, but with a glance into her eyes, Fergus could see the mischief lurking there. Lowering his hands, he reached for the hem of the dress, lifting it, pushing it, and finally shoving it over the top of her head, her arms lifting to give him an easier time of it. When he finally felt the material drop aside them to the floor, he turned back to the attentions he had started before being interrupted.

Leliana paused for a moment, allowing him the opportunity to explore her body in a way that she had not let anyone do for a very long time. She allowed herself to  _feel_  his touch, to  _enjoy_  the sensations as he kissed her skin, loved the way his tongue ran along the sensitive flesh at the base of her neck where it joined her shoulder. She felt his teeth graze along this area and gasped at the sensations he caused. Groaning lightly, she lifted her hands to his hair, threading it through her fingers, holding his head closer to her, almost as if she were trying to blend their bodies together into one.

Fergus ran his hands around her waist, lifting them to the tie of her breast band. This one he was able to undo with one gentle tug, allowing the garment to fall away, pooling at her waist. At that moment, he pulled her close so that he could begin exploring the creamy whiteness of her flesh that he had uncovered beneath.

Leliana began to wonder then if the idea she had been harboring for them was going to backfire upon her. She had intended to take control of the situation, as she had always done in the past, but as Fergus touched her ... with his hands tracing the shape of her breasts, his thumbs rubbing ever so lightly against the tips; his mouth, his teeth grazing along the side of her neck, her collarbone. Her breath caught for the briefest of moments as he hit a particularly susceptible spot before emerging again from her throat as a whimpering groan of need.

Fergus slid his arms up Leliana's back, pulling her closer so that he could nibble and lick his way from one shoulder across, around her throat and then to the other side. He heard the little noises she made, felt them wash through him as well as his own response to them. Her hands were not idle either; loosening the ties to his tunic, pulling and pushing the material until it bunched at his shoulders. When her head rolled down to his, their foreheads touching briefly she gasped, "Your ... shirt ..." Fergus released her for a moment to yank the garment from him. Before he was able to drop it to the floor, he felt her fingers touching his chest, tracing the shape of his shoulders, the muscles there, tangling in the light hair she found upon his torso. He groaned deeply as she flicked her nails along the skin before tugging gently.

Leliana smiled at his reaction to her touch. He truly seemed to be enjoying it; she could see it in his eyes, hear it in his breathing as it quickened, feel it as his body pressed against hers in all of the appropriate places. Leaning forward, she lifted her arms around his neck, pulling his head towards her. She smiled as his lips began trailing kisses down her breasts, his hands sliding back around her waist, moving to remove the remaining clothing there. She lifted her body for him, allowing him easy access ... and then he surprised her.

Fergus felt her move, allowing him the opportunity to remove the last barrier from her. He glanced quickly to her face, saw her eyes hooded, her breathing coming quickly, soft sounds of delight easing from her throat. Smiling almost to himself, he pulled the remainder of her small clothes away from her body ... and began touching her in a new and more intimate manner ...

At the same time, she felt his lips latch onto one of her breasts and the double assault was almost enough to send her over the edge. Her breath becoming increasingly rapid, she cried out at the sensations that began to overtake her body. "Fergus ...," she pleaded, her voice a cry begging for him to join her. Somehow she managed to find the laces at the waist of his breeches, loosening them, her hands sliding beneath the waistbands of both the trousers and small clothes and lowering them together over his hips as much as she could given the constricts of the chair.

Fergus moved his hand, shifting an arm to hold her securely against him as he managed to lift himself from the chair. At the same time, he felt her hands continue to push his clothing aside, lowering it enough so that he could return to the chair before dropping her.

Leliana moved her knees back to the sides of the chair, lifting her body from him so that she could further remove his clothing, though she decided to leave them bunched around his lower legs, the mischievous part of her determined not to allow him to run from her. When she was satisfied with the results, she settled against his lap, waiting for his reaction to her boldness as she pressed her body against his.

Fergus lifted his eyes to hers, staring deeply for a long moment. "Leli, I -"

Leliana moved against him again and heard him gasp harshly. "I think we can agree, that we are both ready for this, no?"

Fergus watched her closely before he nodded in agreement. He felt her slide against him and could not hold back a groan at the sensation of her body as it slid, surrounded and enveloped him all in one smooth motion. It was all he could do to keep from exploding right then and there.

Leliana heard his breathing shift, her hands against his chest once more could feel it as well. She too allowed soft sounds to escape her throat as she joined their bodies together, felt his hands automatically sliding around her hips to pull her closer to him. She saw his head fall backwards for just a moment, gritting his teeth, groaning in what sounded like pain but she knew was actually intense pleasure of a kind that was all too rare.

Fergus lifted his head after a moment, saw Leliana staring down at him, felt her moving ever so slowly against him. In a sudden move, one born of pure need, he shifted his entire body forward in the chair and dropped to his knees on the floor, taking her down with him. He heard her gasp, felt her head drop to his shoulder, her arms slide around him to keep from falling at the unexpectedness of his move. With smile of pure desire he realized that he'd managed to get control of the situation. Gently, he lowered her back until she was laying against the rug. At the same time, he moved over her, kicking off the boots still restraining his trousers, then the garments themselves so that he could move freely. He watched her eyes flutter open as he leaned forward, completely joining them as they had not been able to do while in the chair. Lowering his head, kissing her briefly but thoroughly, he whispered hoarsely, "You were saying ...?"

Leliana gasped, her breath rushing out as her eyes closed at the sensations coursing through her in waves.  _How does he do this? How does he know?_  She knew his first wife had been Antivan, but ... She groaned again as she felt her body begin singing to her, to him ... to anyone who was listening ...

Fergus leaned his weight on his arms, set them to the sides of her head as he leaned forward. "Leli," he growled, " _look at me!_ "

Leliana's eyes shot open at his command, found his gaze holding her own. "Fergus -!"

Fergus heard the plea in her voice, felt it in her fingers as they alternately grasped and clawed at his back, his arms, his waist and hips. Ever so slowly, he began moving, attempting to wring out every ounce of pleasure and delight that he could for her as well as for himself. He watched her eyes, saw the surprise, the need ... the pure  _want_  that was there, and then something new ...  _Why is she afraid?_  he wondered in the back of his mind just before it vanished from sight.

Leliana struggled to keep her eyes opened, but he was being so kind and considerate in his attentions, despite the look of violent need in his eyes. She was on the edge of something that she had never really experienced before ... or if she had, it had been so long ago and was so far removed from her life that she did not remember it. As he continued to rock her along with him, his motions pushing her deep into the carpet at her back, she felt the first tendrils of completion begin to creep up her spine.  _No! It is too fast! Too soon!_  She gasped as it continued, winding its way up her spine, into her limbs, and beyond.

Fergus watched her face closely as he felt her tremble. Then, with a purely male smile of one who knew he was satisfying his woman, he told her, "Let go, Leli ... ride it ... enjoy it ..."

Leliana felt one of her arms drop to the floor from his shoulder, and struggled to lift it, but found that it would not cooperate as the sensations coursing through her began to take over. "Fergus!" she gasped almost as if in pain. "Please!"

Fergus continued to watch her face, observing as he continued to gently rock their bodies together the sight of her enjoying his touch. Only then did he add more force to his motions, reaching for her legs as he did so, lifting them to a different angle, allowing her to experience even more fulfillment. It was then that he knew she was giving in; when her breath came out in short, gasping pants, and she began muttering in Orlesian. He heard a low groan building within her chest, increasing steadily in volume until it finally burst forth from her lips in a keening cry of desire that washed over him and caused him to react.

Leliana knew as she fell that he would be the only one to ever draw such feelings from her. No one before, and certainly no one after would ever compare to what they were sharing now. Even though her body was beginning to come down from heights which she had never experienced before, she could feel the snaky tendrils still grasping at her, wanting to reignite into a far larger flame as he continued his motions. When Fergus adjusted their positions, she shifted to allow him more room, to feel him more acutely as he pressed to her then withdrew in the rhythmic patterns she had learned as a teenager many years before. She gasped as she witnessed his change from gentle, careful lover to one searching more frantically, more desperately for his own release.

Fergus could see she was still riding on the wave of pleasure she had already experienced as he increased his pace. He hoped he could hold out long enough to lead her there yet again. "Leli ...," he panted, hoping that his lungs would not implode upon him, "I -"

Leliana managed to lift her hand to his face, sliding her fingers around to the back of his head and pulling his lips to hers where she could tease him as mercilessly as he had done to her. Using her tongue, teeth and her lips, she licked and nibbled around his own, taunting him. She felt his reaction and smiled, her look becoming sultry as it lifted to his. She watched as he struggled within himself to complete what he had started.

Fergus began to groan as he felt his own completion begin stalking him. "Leli ...," he repeated, but found her lips on his yet again, her hands sliding round his chest. her legs shifting so that they could fit together even more closely. That was his undoing as his body seemed to take over control ... "Come ... with me ..."

Leliana cried out with him as he sent her flying for the second time in the space of mere moments. As she began drifting back down this time, she wondered at how ... cleansed she felt, how light and carefree and completely free of the past ... and as she drifted off to sleep in Fergus' embrace, she silently prayed that it would last.


	14. Chapter 14

Fergus lay upon the floor of the study half dozing, his arms holding the woman as close as he could. He had managed to snag a blanket off of the back of one of the chairs, as the room often was chilly. Now, as he relaxed against her, he could smell the flowery scent of her hair tickling his nose, the feel of her warmth laying against him, the sound of her chest rising and falling with each breath... Shifting his hold on her just a bit to ease the numbness building in his arm from an awkward position, Fergus frowned slightly as his hand brushed against her back ... and the scars there. Lightly, he ran his hand over the spot, and within moments felt his happiness sink like a lead weight into his stomach.  _What the Maker ...?_

Leliana stretched like a cat, curling her body against Fergus', feeling the warmth of his body and the blanket over them, ... feeling his hand as it skimmed lightly over her back ... touching, teasing ... and finding the scars from a past that still occasionally haunted her, a past that still shamed her. Stiffening slightly, she pushed herself away from him, sitting up and turning so that he could not see them.

Fergus frowned. "Leli?" he asked. "What is it?"

Leliana shook her head, reaching for her shift which was lying nearby on the floor. Once she had pulled this on, she began searching for her other clothing items. She was getting nervous by his question, terrified where they might would lead. Once most people found out about her past, Leliana found that they would often be uncomfortable with her presence, and she often felt obliged to leave. With Fergus, even though he was Lysette's brother, and probably as open minded and fair as his sister, Leliana felt there was much more at stake, potentially much more to lose if he were to find out about her past.

Fergus sensed her withdrawing from him, and sat up as well, reaching a hand out to snag hers, tugging lightly so that she would stay close to him. "Leliana, talk to me ... please?"

Leliana paused in her movements, kneeling on the floor near him. "What would you like me to say?" she asked quietly, her head hanging, the sides of her hair falling to hide her face from his view.

Fergus sensed there was something deeper at issue here than simply the scars he had felt on her back. "Will you tell me what happened? Those marks on your back were not new, that much I could tell. And there were many of them." He felt her flinch at his words, pulling her hand from his and moving out of reach. "Will you tell me how you got them?"

"The were ... received as a part of my training ... as a bard," she finally managed, praying that he would leave it at that.

But this was Fergus Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever. Of course he wouldn't simply leave it alone. "That doesn't make any sense," he murmured in confusion. "Bards are like ... minstrels, aren't they?"

Leliana's laughter was acerbic. "You and your sister have similar educations, I see."

Fergus blinked.  _What was_ that _supposed to mean?_  "Leli -"

"Why must you push?" she asked heatedly. "Why must you, like your sister, keep pushing and asking questions, to find out every piece of information you can about a thing?"

Frowning, Fergus returned, "Because the more knowledge a person has of a thing, the more informed decisions can be made and -"

Leliana lifted her face to his, allowing him to see the emotions that ran very deep. Taking a deep breath, she asked in a wavering voice, "Minstrels are different from bards, yes? As you sister put it when we first discussed this, bards are a cross between spies and minstrels. I am a performer, I play instruments, I sing, I entertain. The bard side of things was training to allow me to use those abilities in combination with other skills ... like spying, assassination, intrigue. I learned how to play the game, and I learned it well."

Leliana rose to her feet then. "Do you wish to hear what a fool I was? Or perhaps I should tell you the story of how I disappointed my bard master, my  _teacher,_  so much that she would wish me to be punished in such a manner? Or, even how I loved my bard master, so much so that I allowed myself to be framed for something that she did in order to keep her safe? Hmmm? Is that what you are wanting to hear?"

Fergus blinked again, startled by the immediate defensiveness of her behavior. "I've known you for quite a while now, Leli, and I don't see how any of those things could -"

Leliana turned suddenly, cursing in Orlesian. "You think that I am the same person now as I was then?" she challenged, cursing herself silently for her reaction, but knowing that she couldn't stop herself. "You think that I have learned nothing at all since that time? I am  _not_  that girl. I can defend myself, watch out for myself much better than I ever did before."

Now he really was confused, Fergus realized. "Wait ... shouldn't your bard master have watched out for you? Kept you safe?"

Leliana snorted. She found her shoes beneath the chair and slipped them on her feet. "My bard master was  _responsible_  for giving me those lashes!" she informed him. "Marjolaine was one for dishing out her punishments herself, not allowing anyone else to deprive her of her fun!"

Fergus rose then and immediately reached for her, yanking her to his side. "Wait! You are telling me that the one person you trusted most almost beat you to death? Why didn't you seek help from someone else? Why didn't you simply leave?"

Leliana found a strength inside her that she did not realize existed until that moment when she pushed herself away from him. Remaining beyond his reach, she said icily, "I could leave Marjolaine no more than you can stop being Teyrn Cousland of Highever."

Fergus' frown returned then, his anger growing. "Who was watching out for you?" he demanded, his voice becoming harsher than he'd anticipated as indignation swamped him.

Leliana grabbed her belongings and stepped further away from him. "Why must it be that someone has to watch out for me?" she asked angrily. In her ire, she began stumbling over her phrasing. When she was angry or passionate about something, she often reverted to thinking in her native language and translating into the Ferelden tongue. "Why is it I cannot be responsible for myself and my own actions ... or inactions?"

"How old were you when you joined your bard master?" he asked, reaching for his trousers and pulling them on quickly. He had a sudden feeling he might need to run after her given her current behavior and the fact that she was inching in the direction of the door.

"What does that matter? I was old enough to make the decision ... I was old enough to live with my choices ..."

He watched as she turned and began walking away. "Fourteen?" he called after her, yanking a boot on and reaching frantically for the other. "Twelve?" Fergus was looking at her retreating form when he saw her pause slightly. "So it was twelve? Why would your mother let you go with this ... Marjolaine at such a young age?"

Leliana reached the door to the study and turned once more, facing him. She knew he'd see the tears streaming down her face, know the pain she was feeling. "My mother died when I was six," she told him, her voice monotone. "Lady Cecilie died when I was twelve. I had nowhere to go. Marjolaine found me and took me in, giving me a home ..."

"And you just ... went with her? Allowed her to force you into that life in return for shelter? Did you have no one else to turn to? No one you could have stayed with who wasn't connected to that world?" Fergus was finding it difficult to believe. "Surely there must have been someone ...?"

Leliana stiffened, her entire body straightening in the process until she stood at her full height. Her entire countenance changed then, anger, shame, distrust, ... betrayal ... "Not everyone is as fortunate as you and your sister, Teyrn Cousland, to have such a loving family raise them without care for how they will survive should something untoward occur. Some of us had to live by our wits and wiles alone. I apologize if I have offended your upper class sensibilities. Allow me to rectify the situation and I shall remove myself from your presence immediately."

Fergus stood in the center of the study dumbfounded at what had just occurred. Just moments before, he had been recovering from an encounter unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life ... and now the woman who had led him to that point had just walked out on him.  _Where did it all go wrong?_  he asked himself.  _What did I say? What did I do? How in Andraste's blessed name do I fix this?_


	15. Chapter 15

Leliana left Highever silently, without a word to anyone and leaving no note behind. Her absence was only noticed the next morning when the servant went to make up her bed ... to discover the bed had not been slept in and the woman and her belongings were gone. When the servant reported to the Teyrn, she noticed that her lord seemed rather resigned to the fact, as if he had already guessed.

Fergus was in the study when the servant found him, sitting at his desk but staring over at the rug in front of the hearth. Inside his head, he was replaying the night over, and over, and over in an effort to figure out what had gone so wrong. It had come as no surprise when the woman arrived to inform him that his guest had apparently left with all of her belongings.

Rising suddenly, Fergus slammed his chair back and rounded his desk. On the way out of the room, he grabbed his cloak, left from the previous night, and pulled it around his shoulders. Striding down the halls, he barely noticed as the castle staff scurried out of his way: his concern was in trying to outrun the despair that was haunting him once more.

Minutes later, he was entering the stables. Without a word to anyone, he began saddling his mount, a tall dark stallion, whose temperament was much like his own. Once the blankets and saddle were secured into place, Fergus led the animal out into the courtyard where he mounted. Seeing Evans nearby, scurrying after his lord, Fergus turned towards the man. "I will be back after a while," was all he said before guiding the animal in the direction of the exit at a near gallop.

Leliana walked along beside Lysette as they traveled towards Soldier's Peak. She had arrived on her friend's doorstep literally hours before the Warden and her family were to leave Redcliffe for the journey north. When Lysette explained the trip to her, Leliana offered to go along as an additional bodyguard. Though Leliana had seen concern in her friend's eyes, the younger woman had kept it to herself, and Leliana had been thankful for that. During their journey, now in the accompaniment of King Alistair and his men as well, Leliana had kept to herself, unless spoken directly to. She occasionally saw Lysette and Alistair in discussion, and she knew exactly when she came up as a topic because Alistair would throw a not so subtle glance of concern in her direction. Though appreciative of the thought, Leliana refused to be baited into a discussion.

The group of travelers reached the turn off towards the Peak a few days later. At that time, Leliana joined with Teagan, Branwyn, Lysette, Alistair, and two of the most trusted of Alistair's guards who all began the ascent to the keep. It took them most of the afternoon, but when they arrived, it was a welcome sight to see Levi Dryden and his brother, Mikhael Dryden, still set up with their wares as if they expected Wardens to show up for business at any time. The travelers were welcomed enthusiastically, and Leliana was delighted to meet the wives of the two men, Triana, Levi's wife, and Sorche, Mikhael's, as well as the several children who ran hither and yon around the grounds of the keep.

During their time at the Peak, Leliana spent a large portion of her time speaking with Mikhael and having her armor and her weapons refurbished. It had been a long time, since before the Battle of Denerim, the last time that this had been done, and she knew there was much work to be done. They discussed alterations as well, changes to the style, improvements, and, of course, differences in style as Wade had made the drakeskin armor for her in the first place. Mikhael acknowledged the quality of the work, and did his best to maintain it in his refurbishment.

During the days, as Mikhael worked on her gear, Leliana would spend much of her time with the children. In the mornings, she would take them out of doors and spend time telling them stories of the Blight or singing songs, even pulling out her lute at one point and giving the eldest child, Sebastian, a lesson or two on how to play. In the afternoons, she would spend time with Teagan, sometimes with Branwyn, but more often without as the little one was the reason that they had made the journey to the Peak in the first place. Occasionally in the late afternoons, when Lysette and Alistair would descend from Avernus' tower for the day, Leliana would find herself training with her former companions like they had done in their journeys.

Finally, late one evening after most everyone had gone to bed for the evening, Leliana wandered into the old library, now refurbished and replenished with books, and began searching for something to read. She was examining a shelf containing books on the history of Ferelden when she heard the door open. Soft, nearly silent footsteps entered, and Leliana suddenly knew that her time of silence was at an end. "I know why you are here," she said softly.

Lysette walked to her friend's side and leaned against the book shelf. With a soft sigh, she ignored the comment and simply said, "Do you remember when we fought our way though here on the way to find Sophia Dryden?"

Leliana nodded, lowering her head to the shelf in front of her. She also remembered the discussion she and Lysette had shared afterwards ... the one involving Marjolaine and her betrayal. "Lys ... I ...," Leliana tilted her head to face her friend. "I think I love your brother ..."

If Lysette was startled, she did not show it, Leliana noticed. Instead, the younger woman simply sighed and asked, "What has my dim-witted oaf of a brother done now?"

Leliana was so startled by this response, she thought only to laugh ... and was completely taken aback when she burst into tears. She felt Lysette's arm slide around her shoulders in comfort, guiding her to a nearby chair. Once she was seated, Leliana covered her face and continued to allow her grief to vent. It was some time later that she began talking softly, telling Lysette everything that had happened from the moment that Alistair had approached her and suggested that she might be able to assist Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever, in finding his sister who had suddenly disappeared from Denerim.

Lysette sighed as Leliana's voice finally faded off. "My friend," she murmured, reaching out to pat Leliana's arm, "You and I both know how men can be." Leliana actually giggled softly at this. "My brother just happens to be worse than most ..."

Leliana bit her lip. "Lys, it isn't that he is worse," she said quietly in defense of Fergus. "I ... I have a tendency to ... over react sometimes when pushed ..."

Lysette snorted softly, her own laughter escaping her lips. "Do tell?" she teased. "Remember that time at camp, when ..."

Another series of stories began, and Leliana realized well into the third or fourth one (she couldn't believe she had lost count so easily!) what Lysette had been up to ... and she was pleasantly surprised at how well it had worked. "Oh, now Lys be honest ... Alistair wasn't that bad!"

Lysette giggled. " _You_  were not the one at the receiving end of the flower, my friend! I was simply glad that he and I both realized then that we were simply friends. Can you imagine if ..."

When they ran out of shared remembrances, Lys straightened in her chair and asked, "So, are you ready to hear some stories about my brother when he was younger?"

Leliana wavered just a moment. "It is very tempting," she hedged, wondering if she would end up defending the man against his sister all night long.

Lysette narrowed her gaze. "I promise, Leli, it will all be fodder for you to use against him in the future."

Leliana drew her lower lip in between her teeth, chewing on it lightly as she considered. She could see the sparkle of mischief in Lysette's eyes and she knew that she loved her brother dearly.  _Perhaps it won't be so bad._

Some time later, after eating a snack in the kitchens, Alistair and Teagan walked by the library, door securely closed, and hear the sound of compulsive giggling from the other side. "Do you think we ought to go check on them?" Alistair asked Teagan.

Teagan chuckled and shook his head. "Not me, my friend," he replied. "I think we are much safer out here and uninformed."


	16. Chapter 16

With Leliana's departure, Fergus thought that he could throw himself back into the restoration and rebuilding of Highever and not have to think about her; to bury himself in what needed to be done as he had upon his return home.

Much to his dismay, he discovered that he was wrong.

In the keep itself, memories of her were everywhere ... in the library where they had discussed books they had read when they were younger; in the great hall where they had shared meals together; in the study where ... Fergus began avoiding these places, to the point that he would either eat in the kitchens of a morning surrounded by Milly and her staff, or eat down in the town when outside of the keep. If any of the staff thought this unusual, or had comments regarding his behavior, they kept it to themselve.

But even down in Highever itself, Fergus found that he could find no respite. In the town he would see a red head in amongst the throngs of people going about their daily business and feel his heart race ... only to discover that it was not her. He would hear a voice, light, softly accented, but again, no Leliana. A piece of music coming from the tavern,  _Mabari Ugly_ , but again, it was not to be.

Even when he would hold his meetings with Mayor Dickens, Seneschal Evans and Hahren Airedhiel, Fergus would find his mind wandering. He'd even taken to moving the site of the monthly meetings from the keep down into the town itself, ostensibly to see the progress being made in person as opposed to simply hearing about it, to keep the leaders closer to their individual groups of people, to bring himself closer to his people. But nothing worked.

After several weeks, he knew people in the town were beginning to talk, to wonder at his odd behavior, though from some of the comments he had received, he knew many thought it attached to the loss of his family during the fall of the keep. And that suited him just fine as it hid the true reason from prying eyes. Thankfully, his own staff remained silent.

One evening as he came in late from his duties down at the town and alienage, Fergus was approached by Seneschal Evans. "Your Grace, this arrived for you this afternoon," the man announced and handed him a sealed message. Fergus realized he startled the man with the speed in which he grabbed the missive. "Sorry Evans," he told the seneschal as he passed by him and began walking towards his living quarters. As he walked, he lifted the parchment and noticed the seal. Frowning slightly as he realized it was from Teagan and not from Leliana as he had hoped, he broke the wax and opened it.

_Dear Brother (and it gives me great delight in calling you that now!),_

Fergus had to smile at this. He and Teagan had been like brothers to each other for years. With Lysette's marriage, it simply became a formality.

_I am writing to advise you that your sister, niece and I will be in your vicinity sometime towards the end of Kingsway or the early part of Harvestmere. Your sister, being the stubborn woman that she is (family trait that, I suppose) has decided on your behalf that we shall visit Highever to see the status of your reconstruction before your niece and I head on towards Denerim, and your sister to take her position as Warden-Commander at Amaranthine (you will have to ask her the details of this. Warden secrets, I have been told, but perhaps she might open up to you?). At any rate, I wanted to give you a heads up, Brother, to expect our presence. We are making a side trip first, also Warden related, also a Warden secret, and I am sending this before our departure._

_Best regards,_

_Teagan._

Fergus groaned, seating himself upon the edge of the bed. Now, not only would he be distracted by the absence of Leliana, but Lysette would be there to harangue him about it on a daily basis.  _Maker's breath,_  he thought despairingly,  _why didn't you give me a mabari instead of a sister?_

 

* * *

 

Even after the arrival of Lysette and Teagan just weeks after the Arl's letter, and the distraction of his niece, Fergus found that he still had trouble focusing. Outwardly, he took both adults on a tour of the town and the alienage so that they could see the progress, the improvements being made during reconstruction. Fergus introduced them to his 'committee of three' as he referred to them, and stood back to watch Lysette interact with the group more so than Teagan. When questioned by her brother about her interest later, Lysette told him, "I am simply gathering all possible information for whatever I may find at Amaranthine."

They were walking into the courtyard of the keep then, and Fergus had glanced at his little sister as she transported Branwyn in the sling she had fashioned out of a length of material. He managed a smile at the sight, his little sister as a mother, and then had a sudden vision of Leliana in much a similar position.  _Dear Maker, why do you insist on tormenting me so?_  Before he could come to terms with this latest of distractions, Fergus was approached by one of the guards. "Your Grace, Ser Hagan said you would want to be seeing this immediately."

Frowning, Fergus accepted the folded parchment and flipped it to view the seal. With a slight gasp, he excused himself from Lysette and headed through the keep, winding his way around until he reached the gardens out back. It wasn't that he didn't want his sister to know that he was still in touch with Leliana, it was simply that her current mission was not one that Lysette was aware of and Fergus wanted to keep things that way ... for now.

Seating himself on the bench, he broke the seal and opened the message.

_**2 Firstfall, Dragon 9:32** _

_Your Grace,_

Not for the first time, Fergus found himself admiring the handwriting, the evenness of the loops and swirls, the dotting of i's and crossing of t's ... And he grinned at the greeting wondering if she was mocking him or not, and deciding that he didn't really care. She was communicating, though in a formal manner, and for now that was enough.

_As stated in my last communication, I began at the beginning. Since that time, I have been provided with updated information from our mutual friend in the city. I will leave on the morrow towards the Brecillian Forest. I have been advised that there are some in the area who many know where I should journey next. I will keep you apprised as I may, and hope that the information is delivered in a timely manner._

_Please give my regards to Teagan and Lys if you can without alerting her to the nature of my absence, for I know you wish it to remain secret for now if only to keep her from disappointment. I was with them recently, and I believe your decision to be a sound one as Lys should be more concerned about her upcoming duty in Amaranthine. I might humbly suggest that once her service is complete, for I do not think she will remain there for longer than necessary now that she has a family, I would advise telling her. She has an inner strength the likes of which might amaze you._

_Your ever faithful servant._

Fergus refolded the parchment and placed it in a pocket. With a sigh he sat back and stared into the distance beyond the keep. By nature he was not a patient man, but he had spent too much time away from Highever already. It was impossible for him to leave to assist with the search even if he wanted to, let alone track her down. Sighing again, Fergus sat there for a while longer before rising to head indoors.


	17. Chapter 17

Teagan sat against the headboard of the bed watching his wife as she rocked their daughter to sleep, something he never got tired of watching. Pillows propped behind his back for support, he relaxed and listened as Lysette softly sang a lullaby, her lilting soprano soothing the fitful child. Though he knew the fussing was due to Branwyn's teething, Teagan felt easier knowing that his wife was still with them to help with the process.

He watched Lysette turn then, walking to his side of the bed. Leaning forward, he took the child in his arms, shifting her to lie against his left shoulder. As Lysette pulled back and he sat back once more, he grasped her hand and pulled it to his lips. He saw her smile as he brushed the knuckles with a kiss. "Have I mentioned today how amazingly happy you have made me and that I am so very grateful I am that you decided to tie your life to mine?" he murmured. He felt her squeeze his hand affectionately.

Lysette smiled at her husband, leaning over to brush his lips with her own. "Mmmm, not since this morning, I think," she told him softly so as not to disturb the baby.

Teagan's hand slid around the back of her head to hold her lips to his for a longer moment than she would have. When he released her, he held her gaze for a long moment. "I hope one day you can understand just how complete you have made my life."

Lysette lifted a hand to his face and caressed his cheek. "No more so than my own," she promised. Then rising, she added, "Now, I suppose I had better go and straighten out my big brother."

Teagan's chuckle rolled across the room as she made her way to the door. "Let me know if you would like me to knock some sense into him," he murmured.

Lysette gave him a pointed look. "As I recall, the  _last_  time I did that was on the eve of his marriage to Oriana ... and you both had hangovers during the ceremony the next afternoon." She saw him grin after her as she closed the door behind her and began making her way to the main part of the keep. Cadogan was beside her, having exited the room before she closed the door. Turning to the mabari now, she told him, "Guard them and keep them safe, boy." With a soft bark of acknowledgement, the animal settled into position beside the portal.

Lysette was surprised how long it took her to find her brother, and in the end, she found him up on the battlements of the keep, an old and familiar retreat from their youth. "For what it is worth, brother," she began as she stepped from the doorway and out onto the walkway, in the process noticing his tall frame stiffening with recognition of her voice, "I do not think you are a fool."

* * *

Fergus sighed as he heard his sister's voice behind him. He knew she would eventually seek him out, it was only a matter of when. "That is very ... reassuring," he responded, refusing to turn and face her. "Why do I get the benefit of your vote of confidence?"

He heard Lysette chuckle softly as she approached the wall he was leaning upon. They were on the north face of the keep, facing out to the Waking Sea and waters beyond. "Because you are my brother and I love you?"

Fergus smiled at that.  _Yes, that is reason enough_ , he thought,  _though I know there is more to come._

"Has Leli told you about her early life?" he heard his sister ask softly.

Fergus finally turned to face her. Leliana had mentioned that she had seen both Teagan and Lys on her journey to investigate whether Eleanor Cousland had survived. It also appeared that Lys had either talked with the bard, or had pieced things together for herself. "Very briefly," he admitted, remembering that moment in the study.

He felt Lysette's eyes upon him, evaluating him. "Lys, I -"

"You love her, don't you brother?" she asked softly.

Fergus gasped, feeling his breath catch at her words. "Lys -"

But she apparently was not going to simply allow him to push the question aside. "Answer me Fergus: do you love Leliana?"

Fergus turned away from her again, staring back out to the sea. He thought long and hard for a moment, before replying hoarsely, "Yes ... yes, I think I do love her."

She stepped beside him, placing an arm through his and leaning against him. "Is it because she is foreign? Exotic? Like Oriana was?"

"Of course not!" he sputtered, anger flowing through him at the thought.

"Is it because she's a bard, ... talented in the arts of intrigue and someone you might be able to use to your advantage against others in the nobility?"

Fergus glared down at her. He had never struck a woman before, let alone his sister, but if she didn't desist ... "Maker's breath, Lys, what do you take me for?"

"I am simply trying to ascertain the nature of your relationship with my friend. You see, brother," she added, turning to face him once more, "she is like a sister to me, and I would do anything to protect her."

"She doesn't want protection," he bit out, his anger flowing anew as he recalled her words in the study. "She can take care of herself, so she claims."

"Of course she can," Lysette replied. "That is why she came with me, remained with me as we traveled. Fergus, there are things about her background that you need to know before you can expect to have any sort of long term relationship with her."

Fergus said nothing, turning back north again, which his sister seemed to take as an acknowledgement to continue. "Leliana is Ferelden by blood, but raised Orlesian. There are many out there who, simply because of that fact, refuse to have dealings with her." Fergus nodded slightly, understanding what she was implying. "Added to that, she is an exceptionally talented and well trained bard after the Orlesian fashion."

The teyrn shifted his feet, redistributing his weight. "She was not using me," he insisted immediately.

He heard Lysette chuckled. "No, Brother, she was not. To begin with, she would never do that to me or mine, of that I am certain. Second," she waited for a moment until he glanced at her, "she has left a large part of that life behind her. When we met, she was a lay-sister at the Chantry in Lothering, determined to live out her life in repentance for her many sins. After having a vision about the Blight and joining our group, she eventually told me of her life in Orlais, of the bard master named Marjolaine who took her in, trained her,  _used_  her ..."

Fergus nodded. "She mentioned this to me briefly," he admitted.

He watched her look up at him as she asked, "Did she tell you that Marjolaine betrayed her, leaving her to be tortured, almost destroyed in order to save her own skin? Leliana was in love with Marjolaine at the time, and would have done anything for her ... and almost did." Fergus saw pain cross his sister's features and wondered at its source. Turning, she leaned her arms upon the wall, settling her weight against the cool stone. "Leliana has never spoken of the torture she went through at the hands of the guards, but I suspect it was brutal. It took a lot of convincing from my end, and an ambush that nearly killed some of our party, before I could convince her she had to deal with Marjolaine."

"But she did?" he asked.

He watched her nod. "At first she was afraid, despite her anger and the betrayal. Alistair, Wynne and I went with her, promised her we would abide by her decision." A soft chuckle emerged that startled Fergus. "I almost thought she would let the woman leave," Lys continued, "but when I pointed out that we were firmly behind Leliana, trusted her over any other, Leliana realized that the moment had come. In the end, she was the one to make the killing blow, payback, I suppose, for the betrayal. Leli took a long time to come to terms with what she had done, both in the past and to Marjolaine, but in the end she realized she was a bard, and not all bards had to be like Marjolaine." She glanced up at Fergus again. With a soft smile, she told him, "She is more or less free from her past, though I suspect she will always feel guilt for her past transgressions, and shame for them."

Fergus sighed. "Did you know she has scars all over her back? Thick, gnarled welts, many of them very old?" He heard her gasp and understood then. "I saw them, Lys, felt them ... I - I'm sure I bumbled about like an idiot. I was ... shocked, stunned,  _angered_  on her behalf ..." Fergus felt moisture in his eyes, but did not allow it to fall. "All I wanted to do was protect her, heal her somehow. How could she not have internal scars after going through what she did to receive the external ones?"

Turning then, he caught his little sister's gaze and finally admitted, "I do love her, Lys, and I want her back. I  _need_  her back with me. Since the death of Oriana, I've felt ... nothing but pain, sorrow. Leliana managed to break through all of that ... But I have no idea where she is or how to even begin finding her, even if I could break away from Highever right now."

He felt Lysette's arms slide around him in a hug, holding him tightly for a long moment. With a smile, she promised, "I am sure she will come around, big brother. Give her some time, some space. Allow her to heal as well." He nodded, hugging her back ... and then heard her add, "And then be prepared to beg and plead if you really want her, brother, because I doubt she'll let you off easy ..."

Stiffening, Fergus straightened and stared down at his sibling ... and saw the gleam in her eye. For the first time in weeks, he felt something approaching a smile cross his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks after parting ways with Lysette, Leliana found herself sitting in the common room of the inn at South Reach; parchment, ink and quill settled on the empty table in front of her taunting her, teasing her. She needed to communicate with Fergus regarding the status of her investigation, but she was yet unsure of his response. After their disagreement, would he still want her to continue? Would he insist upon hiring someone else? As she sat there, staring at the blank parchment in front of her, she noticed the quietness of the room. Mid-afternoon, and she was the only one present, apart from those preparing the tables for the evening dinner rush.

 _Listen to yourself!_  her inner voice chided quietly.  _When have you ever confused business with pleasure before?_  Leliana snorted softly at that thought.  _All right, since leaving the Chantry, when have you ever done that? Fergus asked you to check into the rumor, and you are. Treat it professionally, and you will be fine. Keep it business ... nothing personal at all ..._

Taking a deep breath, tucking a few of the red tendrils teasing her chin behind her ear, Leliana reached for the quill and began writing ...

_**28 Harvestmere, Dragon 9:32** _

_Your Grace,_

Leliana snorted as she realized what she had written.  _He's going to get angry at me again for calling him that!_  she noted.  _Ah, well, c'est la vie! He is not here to take me to task, no?_

_As per our prior agreement, I am looking into the matter we discussed. I have decided to 'begin at the beginning,' so to speak. I will send word as I can, if I can. If for some reason you must get information to me, I respectfully suggest you contact our mutual friend in the city, for she shall know how to reach me at all times._

_Your ever faithful servant._

Leliana read through the missive, deciding that it would have to do.  _Will he know who the contact is?_  she mused, wondering if she should change her wording to make it clearer.  _Perhaps I should suggest Alistair instead of Bann Alfstanna?_  Deciding that Fergus would figure it out, and if not he would find alternate methods, Leliana folded and sealed the parchment, writing his name and location on the outside. She would post this in the morning as she left the inn and began the hunt.

* * *

_**20 Firstfall, Dragon 9:32** _

_Your Grace,_

_I find myself being led a merry chase indeed. My previous information led me to an acquaintance who suggested another, and another, and so on until I find my steps retracing paths I once long thought complete. The tales I have heard keep hope alive, and are encouraging, though they are few and far between. Pray do not give up hope just yet, as I have no doubt I will be some time before following this path to its conclusion._

_Your ever faithful servant._

Leliana shrugged deeper into the woolen cloak she had fastened over her armor. She was holed up on the road to Lothering, heading to the town for supplies and, hopefully information. She planned to post the communication upon her arrival. As she waited for the current storm to dissipate, she snuggled deeper into the wool and thought back to that night ...

 _I should not have been so defensive,_  she decided upon reflection.  _I should have dealt with his questions better. I should not have allowed myself to be afraid of his response, his reaction. He and Lys are alike for the most part, and she has never been anything but considerate..._  Sighing, she fell into a light doze.

* * *

_**1 Wintermarch, Dragon 9:33** _

_My Lord Teyrn,_

_Vast yet does my journey become. First South Reach, then the forests of the Brecillian, and then onwards to Dragon's Peak. From this point, I had a choice to make, and after an agonizing debate, and several more interesting discussions, I find myself on my way westward, crossing the plains of the Bannorn towards the famous lands and waters of Calenhad where a princess may have information to share. I am ever hopeful to be closing in on my final destination and will inform you at once should that indeed occur. I trust that all is well, and look forward to a time when Highever is fully recovered._

_Ever faithfully yours._

Leliana sat back at the table of the common room at  _The Spoiled Princess_. As she did so, Finian brought her another glass of mead. Nodding her thanks at the man, a cousin of sorts from his description of his relationship with Cyril, Leliana sighed and took a sip of the honeyed liquid.  _So close,_  she thought.  _They must be here ... or somewhere close! Perhaps my meeting tomorrow will provide me that information for which I seek_. She folded and sealed the parchment, lifting her voice slightly to ask, "Finian, is it possible to have someone deliver this to Highever?"

The inkeeper nodded and stepped out the side door for a moment. When he returned, a young man, barely out of his childhood, stood with him. "Liam here will deliver it for you if you like. He's a good, fast rider, but knows how to keep the horses safe."

Leliana glanced at the younger man. Handing over the document, she requested, "Deliver it to the keep at Highever, if you please, and upon your return I will leave three sovereigns with Finian for you." She watched his eyes light up at that thought and smiled at his enthusiasm. With a smile, she added, "May the Maker guide your path, my friend."

* * *

_**5 Drakonis, Dragon 9:33** _

_Dearest brother,_

_Leliana has returned to Redcliffe from the adventure you requested of her. She is unscathed and successful! Please join us at Redcliffe at your earliest convenience so that you may see the fruit of yours, and her, labors and we may celebrate together once more as a family._

_Lys_

_**6 Drakonis, Dragon 9:33** _

_My Lord Teyrn,_

_As your sister has no doubt informed you, I have returned from a successful hunt. The quarry was elusive, far more so than I had ever imagined possible, yet with good reason. I would humbly suggest your attendance, for I know that your presence shall ease their minds and hearts as well. There is much to discuss between all parties involved, but I am happy to report that both the original request you made of me, as well as the amended one have been fulfilled. There is a third as well, but that is another intriguing story of its own, and not one for my telling._

_We are and shall remain at Redcliffe for the immediate future as the guests of Arl Teagan and your sister._

_Yours in faith and trust._

Leliana sealed the document and completed the designation on the outside of it before handing it to the messenger who had informed her he would be leaving forthwith for Highever. At the news, Leliana had requested him to remain until she had written her own missive.

Now watching the man depart, she sat back in Teagan's study and closed her eyes.  _It is done_ , she realized with a sigh.  _My promise has been kept. It took longer than I had hoped, but far less time than I had feared, and the results were far more agreeable than I had ever dreamed._

Leliana heard a soft noise at the doorway, looking up to find Lysette standing in the doorway with her one year old daughter. With a smile, the bard rose to her feet, walking to her friend's side. "And who have we here?" she asked as she reached for Branwyn, smiling widely as the girl recognized her and reached her tiny arms out to her. Giggling softly, Leliana began making soft cooing sounds and baby noises at the little one who grinned and smiled back. Lysette simply watched and smiled. Turning her attention for a moment, Leliana asked, "Have you visited your mother this afternoon?"

Lysette nodded. "She seems to think her afternoons, however, are for spending with a certain bard who tells her stories of her children from during the Blight. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Leliana actually blushed, but replied somewhat tartly, "I do nothing of the sort! She tells me of her adventures, not I!"

Lysette grinned at her friend knowing that both women exchanged their stories with equal delight.


	19. Chapter 19

Leliana stood at the top of the rise staring at the clearing below. She could see a small house to the left and an outbuilding beyond the living quarters. The location was a day's walk from Watersedge, the nearest village of any significance and only one with a store for supplies for miles. Beyond that they were at least a week from Redcliffe, even further from Highever. Yet, this was the place her informant had told her of.  _In the mountains, closest to her husband and child_ , the woman had said. Leliana had been confused at the time, but decided that it was worth checking out.

From her position at the top of the rise, Leliana could see smoke coming from a chimney, evidence that the place was currently in use. She debated her approach, knowing either way that there was bound to be some mistrust, some apprehension. Finally decided, she began making her way down the path, her weapons sheathed and shouldered. Better to approach as a friend than a combatant.

Observing no one about in the immediate vicinity, Leliana slowly made her way to the door of the first building. She was oddly reminded of Haven, and wondered just how close she was to that old stomping grounds. She lifted a hand to knock on the door when she heard steps behind her, moving quickly and with purpose. She began to turn, but was suddenly incapable of all movement, feeling a rush of cold immobilizing her instantly.

"It's all right, Rory," a soft female voice called, "she is immobile."

 _Rory?_  Leliana watched as a large red-headed man approached, stepping in front of her, armed with a sword and shield. She could not speak as yet, but she kept her eyes upon him, surveying him, attempting to remain calm. When at last she felt the spell weakening, Leliana finally managed a soft, "Are you ... Rory Gilmore?" before the man or his partner, who had moved to his side just as she was able to turn her head, could respond.

The mage, Leliana discovered, was beautiful ... long, flowing dark locks, pale blue eyes and a Dalish style tattoo around her eyes ... a tattoo similar to that of the elf Lanaya that Leliana had met during the Blight ... and pointed ears.  _An elf mage!_

The man in front of her seemed stunned, and Leliana had to suspect that if he was indeed the Rory she was looking for, and she knew that he must be given that it was such an uncommon name, that it was due to his identity being discovered after so long. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

Leliana smiled reassuringly, at least she hoped it came across that way, as she began to feel her limbs able to move again. Lifting a hand, she turned slightly to the mage and asked, "Please, I am not here to harm."

Rory seemed to recover himself then, waving his companion down. "State your business," he told her, "and then you may move on."

Leliana watched his face closely, saw the wariness there, the mistrust. "I have been sent on behalf of the Teyrn of Highever to find you," she said quietly.

"The Teyrn of Highever?" Rory scoffed. "Is that what that bastard Howe is calling himself these days?"

Leliana was so startled by his words, that it took a long moment before she could respond, and by then he had turned and stalked off, halfway across the clearing. She found the elf mage frowning at her as well as she turned to hurry after the soldier. "Rory, no!" Leliana called as she hurried after him. "Not Howe, Fergus Cousland! Rendon Howe is dead. Fergus Cousland is teyrn and has been for the past year and a half!" She was thankful to see the man halt his long strides across the clearing. Though on the tall side herself, she was finding it difficult to keep up with him.

"Howe ... is dead?" Rory turned back to face her. "How do I know you are telling the truth? You could be one of his spies, sent here to find the last remaining Cousland -"

Now it was Leliana's turn to gasp. "So it is true?" she breathed hopefully. "Eleanor Cousland yet lives?"

"That she does, but I had better receive a better explanation for your sudden appearance in my home or you will not be leaving it," a cold voice told her from behind.

Slowly, Leliana turned to find herself at the end of a bow and arrow, the archer standing tall and straight ... and an older version of Lysette. Thinking quickly, Leliana stammered, "Y-your Grace, Cyril asked me to send you his regards, if ever I should meet you one day, and to tell you that he has been reunited with his daughter. Though he never saw his Amélie again, he has met up with his child, and it was in large part your doing."

It was a long moment, but Leliana saw the bow relax slightly, lowering until the point of the arrow was facing the ground. At that point, Leliana breathed a sigh of relief. "You know Cyril?" the older woman asked warily.

"Yes, your Grace. He ... is my father."

Eleanor gasped. " _You_  are Amélie's daughter?"

Leliana nodded. Moving slowly, she reached for the bow at her shoulder, removing it and handing it over to the woman. "Please, my lady, I think you know this bow?"

Eleanor took  _Death's Nock_  into her hands and held it with reverence. She lifted it, eyeing its shape, the lines, the weapon as a whole. At one point, she reached up to wipe away tears. "How - how did you come by it, if I might ask? The last I saw of it ..."

Leliana took the weapon back as Eleanor handed it to her, shouldering it once more. "That, your Grace," she announced with a smile, "is a very long story, but begins with your daughter, Lysette, and the Grey Wardens, and eventually includes your son, Fergus Cousland as well."

Their eyes connected then, and Leliana saw hope blossoming. "Lys ... Fergus? They both live?" the older woman breathed in wonderment.

Leliana nodded and smiled. "This story could take a long while," she warned as they began walking to the house, the elf mage and Rory Gilmore falling in behind them.

"You arrive on my doorstep and announce that my children live ... I would wait all of eternity for your story!"

* * *

Leliana sat upon the floor near the hearth, holding a cup of mulled wine. Rory sat upon a chair near his mistress, ever at hand should she require his assistance, the bard noted, and Myra Surana close at hand as well. She had just been telling them of meeting up with Lysette and some of their adventures during the Blight when Eleanor suddenly seemed to collapse. Myra moved in quickly, despite Eleanor's protests, and soon had Rory taking the older woman into her room for the night. "Will she be all right?" Leliana asked as Myra seated herself again.

The elf nodded, replying in a quiet voice, "She will. She tends to tire easily, particularly since her escape from the hands of Howe and his men."

The two women were sitting in silence waiting for Rory's return when Myra asked suddenly, "You - you said you went to the Tower during your journeys? After Uldred's take over?"

Leliana nodded. "I was a part of the group that did. We convinced Knight-Commander Greagoir to let us in to see what we could do."

Rory was returning then, and Myra glanced up at him nervously. Leliana struggled to discern what the issue was ... either between them, or with Myra's ties to the Circle. Then she saw the big man give the tiny elf an encouraging smile, nodding his approval. Myra turned back to Leliana and asked, "Did ... did you come across a mage named ... Anders, by any chance?"

Leliana frowned as she thought. "I do not believe so," she returned. "That name is not familiar. Why? Was he a friend?"

Myra bit her lower lip, reluctantly admitting, "He ... he helped me to escape the Tower, ... when Uldred staged his uprising. This was his sixth try at escaping. Always before, he was captured and brought back, but I didn't know ..."

Leliana smiled and reached out to pat the girl's hand reassuringly. "I am sure he is fine," she told her. "As a matter of fact, I can find out for you, if you like. I am good friends with the mage named Wynne, do you know her?"

Myra's eyes got large then, but she nodded. "Yes! She was my teacher!"

"Let me write to her to see if she knows," Leliana suggested.

Their conversation continued for a while, mostly of events since the end of the Blight, when Rory finally asked, "What is your plan from here?"

Leliana glanced up at him and smiled. "I had hoped to reunite you all with Lysette and Fergus. But that will now depend on several factors."

Rory was silent for a time. "I do not think it would be wise for the Teyrna to return to Highever," he finally stated. "Though it has been difficult, she has found relative peace here. I do not want her to -"

Leliana lifted her hand, waving his words off. "No, I think you are right, Rory. We will go to Redcliffe. Lysette married the Arl, and -"

"Lysette married Arl Eamon?"

Leliana could not help the burst of laughter that sprang forth from her lips then. "No, silly!" she teased. "Arl  _Teagan_! Eamon is King Alistair's chancellor now, and he gave up his title of Arl to his brother."

Rory had the good grace to blush slightly. "I am sorry," he told her. "I guess I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been to your stories."

Leliana found herself smiling at him, liking him immensely. He seemed to have a bit of Alistair's naivete, Fergus' honor and a certain dedication to duty that all of the Couslands she had met seemed to hold. Rising to her feet, she asked, "Now, is there some place I might rest tonight? We have much to do in the next few days, and I must admit I have been traveling far and wide to find you. I could use a good night's rest!"

Myra rose to her feet and led her off to a room where the two women would sleep. Rory, at his insistence, remained in the front room to sleep near the fire.


	20. Chapter 20

Leliana woke early, a habit she had formed during these past months of searching. She dressed quickly and quietly before leaving the sleeping mage to enter the front room. Rory Gilmore was asleep as well, lying upon a worn looking bedroll near the hearth. Spying her cloak lying upon the Teyrna's seat from the evening before, she donned it, reached for  _Death's Nock_  and quietly exited the home. Old habits died hard, and she never left without at least one of her weapons.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped outdoors was the crisp freshness of the air, the smell of the woods and the sounds of nature surrounding them. Stepping out into the clearing, she lifted her head to the breeze, enjoying the feel as it wafted through her hair.  _How strange we never noticed the sights and sounds and smells around us as we journeyed,_  she thought,  _unless it was tainted or corrupted._ She walked to the center of the clearing, lifted her face to the barely lightened sky and stretched her arms out from side to side before beginning to spin around in circles.

"It is nice to see the carefree abandonment of a child still alive in someone who has seen so much death and destruction."

Leliana stopped quickly, barely maintaining her balance, as she heard Eleanor Cousland's voice. She turned to face the woman, finding her approaching with a smile ... and two cups of tea in hand. One she handed to Leliana, who took it gratefully, slowly bringing it to her lips for a careful sip. "Mmm. Thank you, your Grace."

Eleanor smiled and shook her head. "Please, call me Eleanor. From the sounds of it, my son has things well in hand as teyrn and the title will belong to him and his future wife." She winked at Leliana. "As well he should, too, seeing as my husband trained him."

Leliana's laughter echoed softly around them. "Your son is a very caring, very strong man," she assured Eleanor. "He has had some difficulty moving forward from his losses, but then I suppose it would be impossible for him not to when such devastating things occur." She felt her smile begin to fade and not wanting to upset the older woman, Leliana searched for another topic. "Lysette, on the other hand ..."

Eleanor chuckled. "Ah, my girl," she murmured. "She is very much like me, I suspect."

Leliana nodded. "Though I would ask that you do not tell her I told you this," she admitted in an overly exaggerated whisper, "I have heard her admit as much before!"

Eleanor nodded. "I shall keep your secret!"

They talked for a time, occasionally wandering around the clearing, Eleanor asking more specific questions now that she had accepted the fact that her children had survived the attack by Howe and his men. "Leliana, would you tell me something?" Eleanor asked at one point.

"If I can, your Grace, I will."

Eleanor's sigh was as much for the bard's use of the title as it was in focusing her thoughts upon her question. "When you first arrived, you told Rory that Rendon Howe had been killed?"

 _Ah,_  Leliana realized,  _there is more here than meets the eye._  "Yes. During our travels, we came to Denerim with Alistair. Arl Eamon had convinced us all, Alistair included, that the Theirin line needed to be on the throne. While we were preparing for the Landsmeet, Queen Anora's handmaiden, an elf named Erlina, approached us to tell us that Howe had imprisoned the queen at the estate of the Arl of Denerim." Leliana glanced up at Eleanor's gasp, and said, "Oh, it was on obvious ruse, my lady, and one that your daughter was quick to point out ... though she and Alistair, myself and one other went to free the woman. It was during that time that we came upon Arl Howe, in all of his depraved glory, freeing other prisoners of his along the way. Lysette made us promise to remain out of the battle."

Eleanor paled slightly. "She - she faced him? Alone?"

Leliana smiled. "Physically, yes, though we were with her at the time. Your daughter is a Grey Warden, my lady. And for months, she had been leading us to unite the armies against the Blight. By the time we reached Rendon Howe, he was no match for her. He held no power over her, despite the horrible, despicable things he said."

"And so she killed him."

"Yes. For you, your husband, for the brother she thought dead ..." At Eleanor's confused look, Leliana explained, "It was not until shortly after Alistair's coronation that Fergus arrived, and by then Lysette had run off on her own. But that is a tale best left for your daughter to tell. It is enough for me to say that at that later point in time, I met your son, and he asked my assistance in finding Lysette."

Again they walked in silence for a time until finally Eleanor stopped and turned to face the bard. "Leliana," she told the younger woman softly, "I would like to see my children."

Leliana's smile was brilliant like sunshine on an overcast day. "Of course, your Grace. I would suggest, being that it is closer, we travel to Redcliffe. Your daughter lives there now."

"Redcliffe? Why would she be living at Eamon's estate?"

Leliana sighed softly. "There is a bit more I should explain, perhaps, before we leave," she replied. Turning to walk again, she took Eleanor's arm in hers and began to tell her the general story of Lysette and Teagan's romance. When they had made another circuit of the clearing, approaching the door to the home again, Leliana was saying, "... and so you see, your daughter is now the Arlessa of Redcliffe."

Eleanor shook her head in disbelief, but murmured, "Her father would be proud of her, I think. I know I am." She was silent for a long moment, and then a smile began to curve along her lips. "And a granddaughter, you say?"

Leliana nodded, enjoying the woman's reaction. "Shall we begin preparations for Redcliffe then?"

Eleanor straightened. "I believe so," she replied as they began to walk into the house. "And during our journey, my dear," she added with a slight mischievous smile, "you can tell me all about your relationship with my son ..."

* * *

It took them three days to prepare, but when they were ready, they made the trip to Watersedge. There, they spent the night at  _The Hunter's Horn_ , resting up before taking a boat across Lake Calenhad, arriving at the docks that were only a half day's journey from Redcliffe two days later. They spent the night at an inn there, though Leliana did managed to find someone willing to deliver a message to Redcliffe to give them warning of their imminent arrival. "Deliver this to Arl Teagan himself, please," she instructed. "Do not give it to the Arlessa."

It was later in the evening, after most had sought their beds, that Eleanor found Leliana still awake in the common room below, parchment, quill and ink spread out before her. Leliana glanced up as the older woman took a seat beside her. "Documenting your journeys for future storytelling?" she asked.

Leliana managed a giggle. "No, my lady," she replied. "I am trying to decide just what I should tell your son!"

Eleanor sighed, leaning her head into her left hand. "That, my dear, may be more difficult than you think! He is very much like his father in that regard." Leliana had found it quite easy to open up to Fergus' mother upon the trip across Lake Calenhad. As she had done so, she also discovered that many of the fears that she had still harbored finally began to drain away. For her part, Eleanor had taken the bard under her wing, so to speak, treating her like a daughter. This seemed to offer her comfort as well, and when questioned about it by Leliana, Eleanor had simply said, "Some day I shall tell you, my dear, but for now let us simply say that I am returning a favor to an old friend."

Finally giving up for the night, the bard murmured, "I suppose I can write to him once we arrive at Redcliffe. Or, better yet, have Lys do it." Rising, she assisted Eleanor to her feet before gathering her supplies and returning them to her bag. As they climbed the steps to their rooms, Leliana hoped that the reunion at Redcliffe between mother and daughter would go half as well as that between brother and sister more than a year before.


	21. Chapter 21

Teagan glanced up as the messenger came rushing in to his side near the hearth of the great hall. Taking in the appearance of the rather unfortunate man, the Arl of Redcliffe determined he had traveled some distance at speed. "Where did you come from?" he asked as he opened the missive and began reading.

"The ship docks to the east, my lord," the man gasped. "I was told no answer was required."

Teagan, now deeply invested in the message waved the man off. "Wait!" he called out after reading the first few lines. "How far ahead of them were you?"

"They were staying there the night, my lord. I was told that they would leave in the morning."

Teagan swallowed hard, taking in the news in front of him as the man left.  _Do I tell Lys now? Or do I wait?_

 

* * *

 

Lysette was hard at work at Teagan's desk in the study, finalizing paperwork on her departure from the position of Warden Commander. Teagan surveyed her from the doorway, noting how tired and exhausted she looked. _Will this knowledge help? Offer her hope? Or will it make things more difficult?_ At the moment, she was pinching the bridge of her nose in obvious discomfort.

The Wardens had not had an easy time of it up in Amaranthine if all that Teagan had heard was correct. Alistair had told him some of it, from the reports that Lysette had sent the king, but Teagan suspected it was even worse than she had let on. She did not speak of it, simply falling back upon "Warden secrets" as necessary, though he did not pry. However, since her return, Teagan had noted an increased frequency in her nightmares. Alistair had warned him once, shortly after Lysette had taken up her post at Amaranthine, that Wardens were notorious for their nightmares, particularly concerning darkspawn. At first, he had been concerned, but from careful questioning and consoling of her after the fact, he had come to the conclusion that the nightmares had more to do with her concerns about her Wardens than any particular darkspawn threat. She had been successful at Amaranthine: there were now additional Wardens in Ferelden, including the son of the man who had destroyed her family. That decision, Teagan knew all to well, still tore at Lysette.

The Guerrin family had returned to Redcliffe just days before, and Lysette was hurrying to transfer the position of Warden Commander to one of her newer recruits. She had met with Alistair, and all of her recruits, before coming to her decision. And once her decision had been made, she went about the process as whole-heartedly as she did everything else in life.

"It's late," Teagan called softly from the doorway. He watched Lysette lift her head from her hand, her blue gaze falling upon him. "The rest can wait until morning."

Sighing, Lysette silently agreed and rose to her feet. Walking to his side, she slipped her arm around his waist before he began leading her to their living quarters. As she allowed this, her hand brushed the parchment in his hand. Frowning, she asked, "What is this, Teagan?"

Teagan handed her the missive, allowing her to look at it while he slid his arm around her shoulders for support. He felt her tense up the moment she made the connection. "Wh - what is this?" she breathed harshly. "Some sort of cruel joke?"

Gently, Teagan guided her into the room they shared. He sat upon the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Fergus mentioned when we were there some months ago that Leliana had heard rumors, from a fairly decent source, that your mother had survived the attack upon Highever." He glanced up into her eyes as he felt her begin trembling beneath his touch. "He did not want to tell you then - it was right before you left for Amaranthine, and he wanted your focus to be on doing your duty so that you could come back where you belonged in a timely and safe manner. It now would seem that Leliana has found yet another Cousland for whom she has been hunting."

Lysette felt her heart drop into her stomach. Closing her eyes against tears that were begging release, she fought the urge to cry out and deny it. "But ... how? Why? What about ... my father ...?" Her gaze sought her husband's for reassurance. "My mother would never leave my father behind!"

Teagan pulled her close, holding her tight in an attempt to soothe her. Her head dropped to his shoulder then, and he felt the cool dampness of her tears leak through and bathe his skin. "My love, your mother is the only one with those answers. We will know more tomorrow."

* * *

As soon as the guards began passing along word that riders were approaching the gates, Lysette was running towards the front of the keep. She knew Teagan would be behind her, carrying their daughter, but she could not wait any longer. She had dressed in trousers and a tunic today, she did not need to be tripping over skirts and shoes with so many other things running through her mind. If it really was her mother, Eleanor would expect this anyway.

Carefully descending the steps, Lysette reached the bottom as Leliana and her traveling companions came riding in. Lysette greeted her friend first, the minute Leliana was on the ground. Leliana gave her a warm hug, and grin of encouragement and whispered, "Go to her, Lys."

Stepping around the horses, Lysette caught her first sight of the three people accompanying Leliana. Two she recognized, one she did not. "Rory!" she gasped, reaching him first. She glanced up at him, noted the changes, and threw her arms around him. She felt him hug her back, albeit awkwardly. "Oh, thank the Maker!"

Turning, Lysette could no longer hold back the sob as her eyes fell upon the single most important woman in her life. Eleanor looked older, almost ancient, her hair now mostly white, the lines about her face more deeply creased. "Mother?"

Eleanor sighed heavily as she looked at her daughter. Stepping forward slowly, she lifted a hand to Lysette's face, wiping back tears, touching the cheek in an effort to make sure she was real. "My darling girl," she breathed just moments before Lysette threw her arms around her, sobs shaking her entire body. Eleanor smiled, wrapping her arms around her child and holding her close.

Through her sobs, Lysette looked up at her mother. "H-howe said ... he said he'd made you ... kiss his feet ... before killing you!"

Eleanor felt a spark of anger flare inside of her. She knew the man was dead, that her daughter had done the deed. With a snort of derision, the elder woman took her daughter's face between her hands and asked, "Do you honestly think I would let that man touch me? After what he did to our family?"

"Mother, I -"

Eleanor smiled at Lysette before hugging her close once more. "My darling girl, no: the man never saw me after the castle fell. Rory and Mollol saw to that." Stepping back, she placed her hands at her daughter's shoulders and caught her daughter's gaze. "Now, then, I have been led to understand that I have a granddaughter I need to be introduced to?"

Lysette blushed, her head dropping. "Mother -"

Eleanor lifted Lysette by the chin until they exchanged a look once more. "Darling, you did exactly as you should have," she murmured. "You fought - and you fought well! And you found someone as I had hoped you would. I would very much like to meet my granddaughter, to see the next generation of Cousland women who will carry on the same strength that her mother and grandmother have had."

Taking a deep breath, Lysette nodded and wiped at her eyes. She took her mother's arm and began leading her towards the keep. At the base of the steps stood Teagan, Branwyn in his arms. As Eleanor and Lysette approached, Branwyn turned to face them, still in her father's arms. Eleanor smiled at Teagan and saw him relax. She allowed him to kiss her cheek in greeting, and heard him murmur, "Thank the Maker you survived!" Smiling up at him, she simply told him, "Thank you, Teagan." Turning, she reached out to the little girl in his arms and asked softly, "Now who is this lovely little lady?"

"Her name is Branwyn," Lysette told her mother.

Leliana observed from a distance, watching as the former teyrna lifted her granddaughter into her arms, and Branwyn began playing with her grandmother's collar. With a grin, she turned to find Rory Gilmore leading Myra Surana towards the group as well. Sighing happily, the bard returned quickly to her horse before it could be taken to be stabled, and rescued her bag. She had a letter to write and it was about time she got to it.


	22. Chapter 22

Leliana stood nearby, within arm's reach if necessary, yet not crowding Eleanor should she wish her privacy. On this morning, the Cousland matriarch had requested her presence, presumably to give Rory Gilmore a true rest, and Leliana had agreed. Eleanor had known of the garden, had visited it before upon visits to Redcliffe when younger, and encouraged the bard to assist her there for the morning.

"Leliana?"

Leliana's thoughts were brought back to the present with the soft sound of the teyrna's voice. "Yes, your Grace. How may I be of assistance?"

Eleanor smiled at the younger woman. Patting the bench next to her, she asked, "Would you sit, please. I have something to discuss with you."

Leliana frowned, but did as requested. "Yes, your Grace?"

Eleanor chuckled. "Please, Leliana, you need not be so formal. My daughter has sung your praises for your assistance, both during the Blight and afterwards. I would like to think we could view each other as ... equals?"

Leliana smiled knowing full well that nothing would change. "As you wish."

* * *

Fergus arrived at Redcliffe early that morning, thankful that he'd brought only a handful of guards with him. Had he brought more, it would have taken them twice as long to make the trip from Highever to Redcliffe. As it was, because of bad weather, the boat ride from Kinloch Hold to Redcliffe took three days instead of two as well as resulting in some of his men being seasick.

Pulling to a halt in the courtyard before the keep, the Teyrn of Highever dismounted his steed and began climbing the steps. He was nearly to the top when he saw his sister rushing outside. "She's here? Leliana ... she really found mother?"

Lysette greeted her brother with a warm hug. "Yes, Leliana and mother are both here," she assured him. "As is Rory Gilmore and a woman named Myra Surana."

Fergus followed his sister indoors. "Rory survived too?" he asked incredulously.

Lysette led him into the great hall. "Yes."

"It was a close thing, my lord ..."

Fergus was startled by the response in a familiar voice and glanced across the room. He and Rory exchanged a look, smiles and Fergus started chuckling. Walking to his friend and former second's side, he greeted the man with a traditional warrior's grasp before pulling him into a hug and announcing, "If you call me that again, I will see that it is finished!"

Rory chuckled, smiling warmly at his friend. "It is good to see you," he finally told him.

Fergus swallowed hard and only nodded, struggling to find the words he wanted. "Rory - I can't even begin to put into words ..."

Rory gave Fergus a look filled with a mixture of emotions. "Understood, my lord," he said. In the meantime, as Fergus continued to struggle and perhaps because of this, Rory gestured a petite young woman forward. Fergus glanced down at her. Dark curls framed her face, flowing down her back; eyes that seemed to match the color of the sky; a tattoo running from her temples to her forehead ... and pointed ears. Overall, Fergus found her to be one of the most fascinating women he had ever seen. "Your Grace," Rory was saying, "I would like you to meet Myra Surana. She is a large part of the reason for your mother's and my survival."

Fergus glanced at Rory long and hard for a moment, recognizing some of the look that he gave him. Reaching out, Fergus lifted the woman's hand so he could brush her knuckles to his lips. "My lady," he told her sincerely, "you have my most sincere thanks in your accomplishment, for I am sure you understand all too well just how stubborn both of your charges can be."

Myra blushed lightly, but squeezed his hand with hers. "Quite well, your Grace," she returned, giving Rory a quick look. She was pleased to see him smile at her afterwards.

Fergus looked over at Lysette. Standing straighter, he asked, "Where is she?"

With a smile, his sibling replied, "I will take you to her."

* * *

Fergus heard their voices as he walked out into the garden, and he slowed his pace to listen to their voices. It wasn't so much that he was listening to the topic of conversation, for he was still too far from them to hear it clearly, but the tones and timbres of their voices struck chords within him and it felt ... so right. Fergus had to stop walking at one point, simply overcome with emotion.

And then he was rounding the corner, following the path to the gazebo, and she was there ... and he no longer had to wonder or worry ... "Mother?"

Eleanor heard her son's voice and turned to face him while patting Leliana's hand. With a smile, Leliana rose to her feet, exiting the gazebo. As she neared Fergus, again pausing in his motions, she placed a hand upon his arm. She saw him jump at the contact, his eyes turning towards hers. "Go to her, Fergus. She has been waiting to see you." She watched the look that passed over his face and patted his arm. "Go on," she urged before turning to leave the two Cousland survivors in peace.

Fergus reached the gazebo in two steps, moving to kneel before his mother. He took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips, feeling her settle one of her hands upon his head. "Mother!"

Eleanor leaned her head down to rest upon her son's head for just a brief moment. When she lifted her head, he looked up, his eyes catching hers, and she allowed her grief an outlet. "Oh, my boy!" she breathed, pulling him into her arms.

Fergus closed his eyes, resting his head upon his mother's shoulder. "Oh, Maker," he breathed, "when Leli came back and told me that she had heard rumors of your survival ... I didn't want to believe it ... didn't want to have to deal with the pain of finding out she had been wrong ..."

Eleanor lifted his head, wiping his tears away with hands that had years of practice of making children feel better. "Fergus, it's okay," she told him. "I understand. You were still grieving for all of your losses ..."

Fergus rose to his feet and pulled his mother up with him so he could give her a proper hug. He smiled when she wrapped her arms around him in return. With a sad chuckle, he told her, "I'd forgotten how much taller I was than you ..."

Eleanor smiled. "Ah, it is good to see some things have not changed at all," she observed. "Still as irreverent as you have always been... your father would be proud ..."

* * *

Lysette found Fergus in his room later that evening. The door was ajar, and he was standing near the window, staring out at Lake Calenhad. "Fergus?"

Fergus heard her voice as if from a distance, but followed it back to the present. Turning, he found his sister standing just inside the doorway. "I - I can hardly believe it," he told her. "I am afraid that if I go to sleep ... I will wake up in the morning only to find it was all a bad dream ..."

Smiling in concern, Lysette approached her brother. "This is most certainly not a dream," she promised. "Come on. Let's go say good night to her like we used to when we were small."

Fergus smiled at that, but he did turn away from the window, guiding her towards the door. "Don't you think it would be a bit hard on the furniture?" he asked. "As I recall, we were pretty good jumpers."

Lysette grinned up at him. "I know the man who buys the furniture," she replied.

Leliana heard laughter pass by her door, and she opened the barrier before turning to her left to see brother and sister heading down the hall towards their mother's room.  _Ah, dear Maker, you have taken from them only to give back. I suspect that they will be the better for it._  Without another word, she returned to her room and closed the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Fergus stood leaning against the door frame to the overcrowded sitting room filled with Eleanor, Rory Gilmore, the healing mage Myra Surana, Teagan, Lysette and the baby, Leliana and himself. He had known that this would be difficult: for his mother, Rory and for Lysette to have to relive that horrific night. But he had not realized that, despite his efforts at "moving on," as Oriana had insisted he do, the retelling of events would be quite so painful for him as well. He listened to his mother's voice, occasionally interrupted by Rory or Lysette; a voice that had told him stories as a child, and the pain of that night began crashing hover him, wave after wave after wave.

Leliana glanced up during the teyrna's tale to watch Fergus' reaction carefully. She had noted Lysette's distress immediately, but also knew that her friend had her husband to lean upon for support. As for Eleanor, Rory and Myra, the three had obviously bonded as a unit during their time and travels together. Only Fergus stood alone, apart from the others. Making a decision, Leliana rose and crossed to his side.

Fergus had not realized his eyes were shut until he felt gentle arms sliding around his waist, holding him close in arms that exuded a strength that he was desperate for. He knew before opening his eyes that it would be _her_. He found he could not suppress the shudders of emotion that began coursing through him then, all the while Oriana's voice reminding him, "It is time to move forward." With a deep sigh of relief, Fergus pulled Leliana close and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned towards her, lowering his head to rest it against the top of hers.

Leliana heard him murmur her name softly, barely audible to anyone beyond her. "Hush," she told him softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I am here now."

Eleanor and Rory's discussion continued on, but Leliana was not listening to it as a bard; she was listening as a friend, for Lysette; as a rescuer, for Eleanor, Rory and Myra; and as a lover, for Fergus; for those were her roles within this little performance.

* * *

It was much later in the day, after the story had been completed, after a private meal had been provided and shared, and after a mother had taken her son and daughter in hand to walk and talk with them privately that Leliana found herself alone with Rory and Myra once more. Teagan had taken Branwyn to her room for a nap, insisting that he would stay with her. Sitting back upon the settle, Leliana found herself watching the couple in front of her. "I am glad to see that such warmth and beauty and joy could be born from such tragic circumstances," she told them quietly.

Myra tried to pull her hand from Rory's at the bard's words, but Rory's grip would not let her leave. "I am ... encouraged that you would think so, my lady," Rory told Leliana, "when many might say otherwise."

Leliana giggled. "Please," she insisted quickly, "I am no lady ... call me Leliana. And I think you might find that you have more supporters than you first thought, ... and I do not simply refer to your friends here at Redcliffe."

Leliana remained chatting with them for a while, and found that, though shy, once Myra Surana finally relaxed and allowed herself to participate in the discussion, she had a quick and keen intellect, and a very unique sense of humor. Within moments of discovering this, she and Leliana were bantering back and forth in rapid repartee. Leliana was giggling delightedly at their latest exchange when both women noticed Rory's attention caught at the doorway just moments before he rose to his feet and moved to Eleanor's side.

"Rory, sit down!" Eleanor insisted in exasperation.

The tolerant grin upon the man's face told Leliana more about their relationship than mere words could ever explain and the bard found herself chuckling silently.

Leliana was pulled from her thoughts when Eleanor took a seat upon the settle beside her. "My dear," the elder woman said quietly, "you have been nothing but the soul of generosity since our first meeting. I wonder if I might impose upon your services one more time?"

Startled, Leliana nodded, struggling to find her voice. "But of course, your Grace. How may I be of assistance?"

Eleanor sighed and reached out for Leliana's hand. Once it was given, she murmured, "My son is hurting, Leliana, as I know you are aware." Leliana nodded. "Earlier, when he was going through the same, your presence seemed to calm him, give him some sense of peace. Would you be willing to go ... tend to him once more?"

Leliana's breath caught, but she found herself nodding in reply. Lysette had told her once, during their Blight travels, that Eleanor Cousland was a hard person to say 'no' to. Leliana found that she had to agree with that assessment.

Eleanor smiled gratefully at the bard. "Trust me, my dear, I know what it is that I ask of you, and I do not wish to put you in a position that makes you uncomfortable."

Leliana eyed the other woman.  _She has left the choice up to me,_  she realized. Rising to her feet, Leliana asked softly, "Where is he?"

Eleanor reached out and took the younger woman's hands in hers again for a brief moment and gave them a slight squeeze. "He is in the garden," she was told. "And, Leliana, ... thank you."

Leliana couldn't help but smile at the woman. With a nod to Eleanor, and then one to Rory and Myra, she left the room.

* * *

Fergus sat in the gazebo, his legs slightly apart, his forearms resting upon them as he leaned forward staring at hands that he was nervously lacing and unlacing together.  _What do I say to her?_  he mused anxiously.  _How do I fix things when I'm still not certain how they broke in the first place?_

Sighing in frustration and impatience, Fergus rose to his feet and wandered over to the entrance of the wooden structure, leaning against the frame.  _Will she come? Will she listen ... or even let me apologize? Will she want me back as much as I want her?_

"Your Grace?"

Fergus almost sighed at the sound of her voice. Turning to his left, he spotted her walking the path around the gazebo until she stood directly in front of him. He lifted his gaze until their eyes met ... and held. Fergus found himself struggling for the words he wanted to say. "Leli ..."

Leliana reached up, placing fingertips over his lips to keep him silent. "Please," she begged him softly, "the last time you would not stop asking questions ... let us not have a repeat performance, yes?"

Fergus watched her move around him to sit on one of the benches. Turning, he faced her, though he would not sit. "I will not ask questions, but I do have something to say to you."

Leliana tilted her head up to look at him again. "And I have some things to say to you, as well, but you go first." She gave him a gesture, indicating the same.

Fergus knew she was allowing him to go first so he could apologize, and a part of him was irritated by that. Yet, he knew that he should, that he  _must_  if he wanted any chance of having her in his life. Taking a deep breath, he told her, "Before anything else is said between us, I must thank you for what you have done." He saw her smile. "If you had not -"

"Fergus," her soft voice broke in, "do not start playing 'what if,' or you will drive yourself mad. I am glad I was able to find her for you and Lys. I know what it is to lose a mother, remember?"

He stepped forward then, kneeling in front of her, taking her arms in his hands and turning her so that she would look at him. "Leli, I am so sorry," he told her sincerely, finding the strength that he needed. "I was not trying to push, or make you speak of things that you didn't wish to. I was concerned, and angry ... angry for what had happened to you, for how you were treated when it should never have been that way."

Leliana took a deep breath, held it a moment before releasing it. Her eyes dropped so she could see her hands as she accepted his words. "I should not have been so defensive," she offered. "There are parts of my past ... things that I want no one, but most of all not you, to know about. Things I am ashamed of. I thought I had dealt with it all before, with Lys' help, but it appears I did not." She lifted tear filled eyes to look at him. "I am sorry too, Fergus. Because of my silly reaction I was not able to -"

Fergus rose to his feet quickly, pulling her up beside her. Moving on instinct, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, allowing the pent up emotions between them to collide. He felt her respond, her arms sliding around his waist, and he finally released her so that he could catch a breath. Burying his face in her hair he murmured, "Leli, I love you. I think, perhaps more than most, we both can understand just how short life is, and I have to tell you ..."

Leliana shot her gaze up to his, saw the truth there in his eyes. "Fergus ..."

He reached a hand to touch her cheek, brushing back her hair from her face. "Leli ... marry me ... please. Be my wife ... help guide me through whatever time we might have together ... these last months have shown me nothing if not that I am at a total loss without you by my side ..."

For once in her life, Leliana found herself speechless. "Y-you want - But, what about the nobles? They will not allow it! They will say an Orlesian will be controlling you ..."

Fergus laughed, knowing that if she was arguing the hows, she was accepting of the whats. "Leli, my love, you are Ferelden by your parentage. Accent aside, it should come as no surprise to the other nobles that I would want a woman of your unique talents by my side as teyrna of Highever."

Leliana gasped as she realized this. "Oh, Maker!" she breathed. "Teyrna! Fergus, they will not allow it!"

"They will," he assured her gently. "And even if they do not, Alistair will, and he is the only one we need to worry about, yes?"

"But, what about -?"

Fergus placed a hand over her lips to quiet her. Looking deep into her blue eyes, he asked, "Answer me this, Leliana, do you wish to marry me?" He watched her nod slowly. "Then we will make the rest come together as we need it to. It is that simple." It took a moment, but Fergus smiled when he saw her eyes light up with the prospect. Removing his hand, he heard her whisper, "Je t'aime et je t'adore, mon mari!" before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. Fergus chuckled as he translated in his head ...  _Calling me husband already,_  he mused.  _I could have my hands full ..._


	24. Chapter 24

Fergus remained at Redcliffe for a few days more before returning to Highever in order to check in on progress there before heading to Denerim for the first of two yearly Landsmeet sessions. He convince Leliana to travel with him, though Eleanor, Rory and Myra decided to stay at Redcliffe, preferring to travel to Denerim from that point. Fergus suspected that his mother still had much to deal with before she would be able to return to Highever, if ever.

Between their return to Highever and leaving for Denerim, they had approximately six weeks to get caught up ... and it took every one of those days to do so. Fergus was pleased to see how smoothly things were running under the control of Seneschal Evans and Chamberlain Timmons. The majority of the repairs to the town had been completed, and Fergus was pleasantly pleased to see the townsfolk now offering to assist the elves in the alienage with theirs. As Fergus had authorized some major changes to the keep, he suspected that would be the last area to complete repairs, but from what he observed and heard from his people, things were on schedule.

Leliana assisted as she had before, being the places he needed to be when he could not because of schedule conflicts, offering suggestions and support to those who needed it, and generally taking on the duties of teyrna.

In the evenings, Fergus would take her for walks around the town, the estate, even up on the battlements. They spent much of the time talking, but Leliana also took time to practice her music, singing and playing her lute for him. She even managed to get him to sing a few songs with her, and spent much of the time complimenting him upon his singing voice. Fergus was never sure if Leliana was teasing him or not, but as she seemed delighted with his attempts, he would try for her.

The weeks finally passed, and they prepared for the trip to Denerim where they would stay with Teagan and Lysette at the Arl's estate there. Their entourage contained mostly Highever men. Fergus had debated for the last few weeks how many to bring with him, but finally decided he was not going to take any chances. Since his return to Highever, they had been rebuilding the troops. He now felt comfortable enough leaving men here and taking more with him to Denerim.

On the morning of their departure, Fergus looked up from checking the saddles of both his mount and Leliana's to find his future bride arriving, her pack, lute and weapons in hand, and sporting her now famous drakeskin armor. "You look prepared for just about any contingency!" he teased as she secured her items to the saddle.

With a smile, Leliana accepted his leg up onto her mount and replied, "A proper bard should be prepared, no?"

Fergus shook his head and mounted his horse. "I think I will remain out of that particular question," he teased as she drew up beside him.

"Hmmm ... we shall see if you can still say that by the time we reach Denerim, yes?"

Fergus chuckled as they began the long journey.

* * *

It took them almost a week to get to Denerim by horseback. When they arrived, they found that Teagan, Lysette, Eleanor, Rory and Myra had already arrived and settled in to the estate. As expected, Eleanor remained at the estate, preferring to remain out of the limelight, though word did get around, and she felt obligated to receive at least a few visitors such as Eamon and Bann Alfstanna.

Their first evening there, Fergus and Leliana were delighted to find that Alistair had agreed to join them for dinner. Fergus found it interesting to watch the young king's reaction to meeting Eleanor Cousland, as well as watch his mother's reaction to Maric's son. Fergus knew that both of his parents had known King Maric well.

"My lady Cousland," Alistair greeted Eleanor with a kiss of the back of her hand, "what a pleasure and an honor it is to meet you. Lys has told me quite a lot about you."

When Eleanor made to curtsy to him, Alistair waved it off. "Please, my lady, do not!" he told her softly. "I get enough of that around the palace!"

Eleanor smiled up at him saying, "You are very much like your father, I see."

Alistair's gave her a wink. "So I have heard, though most tend to say it in far less complimentary ways."

Leliana moved to Fergus' side when she saw him leaning near the door frame, watching the interchange between friend and mother. "I think your mother likes him," she murmured.

Fergus smiled down at her as he slid his arm around her waist. "I think she does too," he replied.

The evening wore on, Leliana was finally talked into bringing out her lute to play, and there was much amusement to be had as Lysette and Alistair both had her playing through songs from their journeys, Leliana convinced all in attendance to participate in singing, and little Myra surprised everyone by finally being coaxed into bringing out her flute and playing several duets with the bard. When the time to depart came, Alistair was reluctant to do so. "Unfortunately, I must be off," he finally announced after yet another rousing rendition of "The Lazy Minstrel of Lothering."

After making his goodbyes to the majority of those in the sitting room, Alistair followed Fergus and Leliana out into the main hall. He kissed Leliana's cheek and murmured, "I hear congratulations are in order for the two of you, yes?"

Leliana blushed, but punched his arm lightly ... then sighed when one of Alistair's guards stepped forward. "When are you going to train them to behave around friends?" she asked.

Alistair chuckled and waved the man off. "I've tried, my dear, but they do not listen!" he teased. "I am merely a lowly king!"

"Should I assume we have your royal blessing then?" Fergus asked as he and Alistair exchanged a warrior's grasp. If there was one thing he appreciated about Alistair as king it was that he truly appreciated the nature of being a warrior.

Alistair smiled at his best friend's brother. "Yes, though I suspect there will be some choice comment at the Landsmeet when it gets underway."

"No doubt," Fergus replied, recalling the last time he had married a foreigner. "If it is anything like last time, I know where to look for trouble."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Fergus," Alistair said as he walked towards the door, his armed escort moving into position. "In the long run, it is my decision, and that will always be for what makes you and Leliana happy."

Leliana stepped to Fergus' side and slipped an arm around his waist, feeling his slide around her shoulders. "Fancy a trip to the Gnawed Noble, my love?" she murmured after waving a final goodbye to her friend.

Fergus' brow lifted. "Why the Gnawed Noble?"

Leliana's smile was definitely mischievous as she replied, "There is someone I would like for you to meet."

* * *

Fergus was surprised when his mother also indicated an interest in going to the Gnawed Noble, but within a short time, and despite the lateness of the hour, he found that he, Leliana, Eleanor, Rory and Lys were all crossing the closed down Market District and entering the tavern a short time later. Myra had decided to stay at the estate, preferring to avoid any potential trouble, and Teagan agreed to remain with her as well as to keep an eye on Branwyn.

Though the hour was late, the tavern was still pretty full with patrons. Leliana led the way in, choosing to walk to the back booths. Along the way, she waved at Cyril who smiled at her and nodded, indicating he would join them soon as he was currently serving customers.

When finally he was able to break away, he approached the group. "Ah, I see several familiar faces!" he exclaimed. "How may I serve?"

Leliana hopped to her feet and greeted the man warmly with an exuberant hug. Cyril kissed her cheek and hugged her back. "Well, my dear, you appear to travel in very august company these days," he told her with a wink. He glanced them over, opened his mouth to ask what they would like when he saw a familiar face ... Releasing Leliana, Cyril stepped to the side, murmuring, "My lady Cousland?"

Eleanor nodded at him, her smile, though sad, widening. "It has been a very long time, my friend," she told him.

Lysette rose to her feet to move and allow Cyril a chance to sit beside her mother.

"When I heard what had happened ... my lady, I -"

Eleanor lifted her hand to cover Cyril's. "From what I understand, my friend, you watched out for my daughter and her friends when she had no one. You have more than shown your friendship and loyalty."

Cyril chuckled. "And you kept my daughter alive for me, my lady, when you told your daughter of her."

Fergus glanced at Leliana who was smiling through her tears. He felt like an idiot for not making the connection before.  _Cyril is her father!_  Rising, he pulled her close, murmuring with a chuckle, "I am beginning to think we were destined to meet, my love."

Leliana wiped the moisture from her eyes and nodded. "I believe so too."

Their party stayed for a long time that night, speaking with Cyril as they could, though the serving girls at the tavern were capable of serving up the drinks as well, the man felt obliged to do his job. When told that his daughter would not only be marrying, but becoming teyrna as well, Cyril became speechless. "When?" he asked.

"We must get through the Landsmeet first," Fergus said quietly. "But seeing that we have the king's permission, I do not see any great potential for setbacks."

* * *

The Landsmeet finally began, and as had been suspected, there was opposition to the impending marriage of Fergus and Leliana. Surprisingly to them and their friends, the issue became a rather contentious one within the Landsmeet, spanning the entire week-long meeting. Fergus knew they had enough support, even without the king, to proceed, but as the bickering and debate continued, he noticed that the die hard antagonists were pulling out the big punches.

On the last day of the meeting, after all other business had been concluded, Vaughan Kendells, the new Arl of Denerim, stepped forward and again raised the issue. "Your Majesty, my lords and ladies," he announced, "we cannot let this arrangement proceed forth! The fact of the matter is simple: the woman involved is not only foreign born, but Orlesian as well! We cannot allow the second highest noble house in the land, the one that would no doubt be called upon to claim the throne should anything, Maker forbid, happen to our king before he has an heir, to come under the influence of not only an Orlesian, but an Orlesian bard, a woman who has been hired by the Empress herself upon occasion!"

Fergus glanced over at Leliana. As the week had dragged on, he had noticed the fight draining out of her and a depression settling in its place. They had numerous nobles on their side: apart from Teagan and Lysette, Bann Alfstanna, and Nathaniel Howe, the Grey Warden representative (Fergus still was having trouble dealing with  _that_  particular piece of information, but he trusted his sister's judgement), most of the Banns and several of the Arls supported them as well including Arl Bryland, Arl Wulff and Bann Sighard. Frowning now in concern as he watched her sit in her seat looking forlorn and lost, Fergus was quite surprised to notice the noise upon the floor below settle down to a dull murmur.

Turning, Fergus noticed Alistair had risen from his seat and partially descended the stairs so that he was on a more even level between the noble ranks. "My lord and ladies," the king was saying as he nodded towards one of the guards nearby, "the fact that you continue to belabor this issue to such a degree disturbs me to no end and saddens me greatly. But perhaps I am not the one who should try and sway you as you all know me quite well by now, you know of my friendship with those involved. I would, however, like for you to take a moment to listen to those who have experience not only in such matters, but with the individuals involved ..."

Fergus heard Leliana gasp, and turned to find her features paling as she struggled to her feet. He moved to her side instantly, and watched as she pointed towards the doorway below them. Glancing in that direction, he saw the guard whom Alistair had motioned to just before leading in two individuals who were taken to stand beside the king. He found himself gasping suddenly as well in complete shock.

Standing between them, Alistair announced, "I am sure you all recognize our guests this afternoon."

Eleanor stepped forward, straightening her posture, her eyes alight with a fire that neither of her children had seen since before the fall of Highever years before. She spoke in a moderate tone, but projected her voice to every nook and cranny of the room, leaving no doubts behind as she said, "You are all aware of what happened to my family due to the rumors and lies spread regarding our 'association' with the Orlesians before the Blight. I am not here to respond to that - they are past, the past has been dealt with. I am here to remind you that, no matter our current 'association' with anyone, no matter their background, the Couslands are Ferelden by blood and by birth. Our history, our lineage proves this, as you are all aware. The arguments I have been hearing in this room all week are nothing but distractions, rumors, like those from a few years ago. They must not be allowed to serve their purpose."

Eleanor turned to Cyril, nodding slightly to indicate he should proceed.

Swallowing his nervousness, Cyril stepped up and began speaking, his voice a bit soft at first, but growing stronger with each word. "You all know who I am - I've been serving you at the Gnawed Noble now for years ... ever since Good King Maric took the throne back. I lived through that time as many of you did, and like some of you lost most of what I held dear. What I did not lose was my pride at being Ferelden." He swallowed again, turning to glance up at Leliana for a long moment. "During our recent troubles, when we needed help the most, I found myself turning to a mixed group of individuals who offered assistance: a future king, an Antivan elf, a qunari, an Orlesian, a Ferelden noble ... Their backgrounds, varied as they may have been, did not matter. Where they were born, who they served, did not matter. What mattered most was at that time, at that moment, their main concern was for the people of Ferelden - protecting them, saving them from the Blight."

Cyril stood a bit taller, pride oozing off of him like the stink off a drunk. "I came to find out during that time, and thank the Maker not too late in my life, that the Orlesian who offered assistance was the daughter of the Ferelden woman I was to marry so many years before ...  _my_  daughter. I will not tell you what she went through during the many years I did not know of her existence, just that she knew she was a Ferelden by blood if not by birth, and her overwhelming desire was to return to the home of her mother, and to find her father." Cyril took a long moment to connect his gaze with many of the nobles in the room. "She may sound different, she may have been raised and trained by those who some of us still view as adversaries, but she is Ferelden where it counts."

It wasn't long after this, the murmurings, debating and arguments finally ending, that a consensus was finally reached. Though not legally necessary, Fergus found it to give them peace of mind ... that and the look of relief on Leliana's features after the vote was all he needed.


	25. Epilogue

It was late evening when Fergus found her in the study, small surprise, looking at his maps again. With a warm smile, he wandered over to her side, sliding his hand around her waist as he did so. "Thinking of traveling yet again, love?" he murmured near her ear as he inhaled the flowery scent that she used in her hair.

Leliana smiled, a warm, thoroughly content and happy smile. The first one in ... well, almost ever. "Not quite yet," she told him. Turning in his arms, she added, "I think we have plenty to get accomplished here first, do you not agree?"

Fergus grinned down at his wife.  _Wife!_  he thought in amazement. "I wasn't sure you considered Highever to be that much of a challenge, if you are already looking at maps of ...," he glanced over her shoulder at the one laying out on the table in front of him, "Waking Sea?"

Leliana saw his frown of confusion, and smiled up at him, reaching up to touch his face, ease the crease from his brow. "I was thinking, my husband..."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Fergus chuckled and grimaced just slightly as she punched his arm. "What about this time?" He released her and lifted his hand to his injured arm. "Maker's breath, woman, that hurt!"

Leliana giggled. "I guess I just don't know my own strength sometimes, no?"

Fergus reached to grasp her chin lightly in his hand, lifting her face to his. Kissing her, he told her softly, "You are my strength, Leli, and I will have it no other way."

Leliana ducked her head, but Fergus kept his hand beneath her chin. Ever since their marriage, she'd softened a bit, almost become shy, and he was still trying to come to terms with it. "Leli, talk to me ... please?" he urged yet again.

Leliana pulled away from his embrace, but remained at the table, her gaze on the maps once more. "I was thinking," she said softly, "about ... Alistair."

Fergus was caught off guard by that comment. "The king? What about him?" he asked while thinking of his monarch and friend.

"Well, he is not getting any younger, though," she added with an impish wink, "he is younger than you!"

Fergus growled, grasping at her again, but she moved quickly, her roguish skills still serving her well. "And what does his age have to do with anything?"

"I was thinking it is about time our king begins to look for a ... wife." Leliana traced her finger along the map, bringing it to rest atop the location of the Bann of Waking Sea. She watched her husband as he thought, a serious look settling upon his rugged features, and she smiled at it. "What say you, husband?" she asked, finally returning to his arms.

Fergus turned to survey her face, noting as he did so that she seemed quite relaxed. "I say that perhaps the nobility do have reason to think Orlais is overly influencing the Teyrn of Highever," he said with a grin and a broad wink, indicating that he had no such thought. He watched her smile and then replied honestly, "I think the idea has a great deal of merit, Leli. Perhaps we should discuss it with Teagan and Lys when they arrive?"

Leliana nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. "I think so," she agreed.

Fergus wrapped his arms around his wife, enjoying the feel of her presence against him. "Rory Gilmore and my mother are talking of visiting soon," he finally told her. That brought her head up and around to face him. "My mother likes you," he added.

Leliana smiled at that. "And I like your mother," she told him. "We had some very interesting talks ... about little boys who grow up to be teyrns," she added with an impish grin.

Fergus groaned, imagining all too easily just what those talks had consisted of. Turning, he began leading her out of the study and towards their apartments. "I think I may end up regretting asking you to find out if she was alive," he told her.

Leliana smiled, but said nothing as she knew for a fact that his statement was a lie. Her arm around his waist, and his about her shoulder, they continued on in silence until they reached their bedroom. Once there, Fergus shut the door, bolting it so that they wouldn't be interrupted. He walked to her side, assisting her with the corset strings on her dress. When these were loosened, he pulled the garment up as she pulled her arms free. Once the dress was removed, she remained only in her shift, which hung loosely about her frame. "Have you felt him move yet?" he asked her softly.

Leliana smiled and reached for her husband's hand, placing it at her waist. "I thought I might have, earlier today," she told him. "He is safe inside here," she added reassuringly, glancing into his gaze. "I will not let anything happen to him."

Fergus felt a light shudder pass through him, which was an improvement, he knew, from before. "And I will let nothing happen to you," he promised. It was something, he realized as he said it, that he had never put into words for Oriana, and he had to wonder if that might have had something to do with the way that they had been forced to part. Shaking his thoughts clear, Fergus hugged both his wife and child close. "I know you can defend yourself," he told her, "and in many ways you are a far superior warrior than myself. But know this, Leliana, I will defend you - with my life if necessary - should the need ever arise." He held her gaze, seeing sympathetic tears forming in her eyes. "I never made that promise to Oriana," he admitted. "I should have, but I didn't ... not in so many words."

Leliana reached over and placed a hand over his mouth. "My love, you do not need to, though I do appreciate that you have. I promise the same to you, and our child."

Fergus sat on the edge of the bed then and pulled his wife onto his lap. Holding her close, curled against him, he felt contentment and joy such as he had not since before the fall of Highever. The past had finally taken its place allowing him to focus on the future. It was more than he could ever have hoped for as he had emerged from that hell that had been Ostagar and started the rebuilding of his ancestral home.

Settling back on the bed, Fergus pulled Leliana with him until they were lying side by side, looking at each other. "So, you think Alistair and Alfstanna ...?"

Leliana chuckled softly as she lifted a hand to play with the cord of his tunic. "Oh yes, I do believe so," she acknowledged. "I have no doubts at all, actually ..."

Fergus couldn't help but grin and wondered silently if the King of Ferelden had any inkling of what his bardic friend had in store for him ...


End file.
